It helps to smile!
by GoblinOnFire
Summary: Harry thought he could deal with all the comments and glares he receives for "entering" the tournament, but when Ron leaves him and get's a "Potter Stinks!" sign Harry gets a break down. But, when he is up in the Astronomy Tower George finds him, what will happen? And what are the consequences? *Harry/George*
1. Chapter 1

**It Helps to Smile!**

Harry had gone to the Astronomy Tower every night after he got chosen to become a champion in the Triwizard Cup. He didn't want to participate and he had got in fights with his friends. Everyone hated and ignored him except for Hermione who was at his side almost all the time. Of course Malfoy and his Slytherin gang didn't leave him alone for a second.

Harry thought he could deal with all the students glares and comments. Even the Hufflepuff's were mean to him, though he had heard that Cedric tried to stop them without any success.

But today it reached his limit.

Malfoy was giving students an emblem where it stood "Cedric Rules!" and if you taped it, it would change into "Potter Stinks!"

Normally it wouldn't affect him but when he saw that everyone in the school, except for Hermione, Neville, the twins, Cedric and a Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood, wore those signs it hurt him.

It hurt him the most when he saw it on Ron, during dinner. They had fought and become less then friends but Harry never saw this coming. Harry had left Hermione together with Neville and the twins before he got here.

Harry heard some one coming up the stairs but he didn't bother to look who it was. It was probably Hermione or maybe Malfoy coming to harass him more.

"Oh there you are!" said a friendly voice. Harry recognized the voice and it was George.

How he knew which was who?

It was only to hear on their voice. Fred has more of a funny sarcastic tone and George more warm and friendly.

Harry felt how George sat beside him but he didn't greet him.

"I have to tell you, it is hard to figure out where people are with out the map!" he said trying to make Harry laugh but with out any successes.

George sighed, "Harry, you can't let it get to you. Ron is an idiot, and those who don't believe you can go to hell!" Harry didn't still respond.

George tried with a other way to get Harry smile he hold him around the shoulders before he continued. "Hey there, you still got us! Me, Fred, Neville and Hermione we believe you, and we will stand by you. And we are all much funnier than Ron, right?" he said with a laugh and Harry couldn't help to give him a little smile.

"See, doesn't it feel better when you smile?" George said happy to have gone through Harry. Harry nodded but became serious again.

"Why?" he asked and George didn't know what he meant.

"Why me? Why is it always me, George?" he could feel tears coming from his eyes.

Harry had a huge clump inside him that wanted to come out and he was so frustrated. Why was it always him?

George saw how the younger boy broke down in sobs in front of him. He guessed that Harry hadn't cried for a long time. Not even for Hermione. George held him tighter making Harry's head rest on his shoulder.

"I don't know Harry…" he said. It wasn't the answer he wanted to give to the boy but he didn't know what else he could say.

"But you are not in this alone" George said after Harry kept crying for a while "You have Hermione who is your best friend, you have Neville who will always stand by your side, you have mom and dad and a godfather who sees you like their son" George stroke his hand on Harry's arm.

"You have Fred who will always be there to make you laugh" they both laugh and Harry whipped away his tears from his eyes. George watched him and saw how adorable Harry was in the moonlight. His skin was almost shining, his hair dark as the night and his eyes… They were glowing by reflecting the moonlight making them greener if it was possible!

They both looked at each other for a time before George reached Harry's cheek with his hand. He whipped away the last tear from Harry's cheek with his thumb and Harry held his breath.

"And you have me…" said George almost like a whisper "Who would do anything to make you smile again…" he said and both of them leaned in slowly towards each other.

When their noses meet each other they were like that for a minute. Watching each other's reflection until George closed their gap.

The kiss was full with passion and George was carful for not making anything rash, not wanting to let Harry feel uncomfortable. He could feel that Harry had never kissed anyone before while George had kissed a few but no one was near as perfect like Harry!

The two of them got the same feeling, never wanting to stop and Harry reached his hands over George's chest and to the back of his head. Holding him closer while George had one hand behind his head and the other around his waist, pushing him down so Harry was on the floor with George over him.

It felt like they were kissing for hours before they pulled apart from each other and George rolled over to Harry's side, both panting for air.

Then Harry smiled and the smile grew until he started to laugh. George joined him and they looked at each other before George pulled him closer.

"Man I've missed your smile!" he said and kissed Harry again.

"You were right, George" said Harry and George gave him a questioning look.

"It helps when you smile"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and George was now a couple. It had been a month since their first kiss and the two of them went up to the Astronomy Tower every night. Hermione was starting to get annoyed about Harry's sudden dizzier to go out for "a walk" in the nights. But she saw how he wasn't sad anymore, he was happy, he didn't care about Malfoy or the other students. However, she was starting to get worried about him.

His first trial was approaching and he seamed to not have a clue about what it was. And he didn't. Harry was starting to get nerves and frustrated but luckily George was there. Making him smile after a kiss.

They stood at the edge of the tower looking at the moon over the night sky when George said:

"Fred is wondering why I disappear every night"

"Yeah, Hermione too…" sighed Harry, he didn't like lying to his best friend and he was sure George didn't like lying to his twin brother. They were both afraid of what their respond was going to be, if they told them and George didn't want to make Harry's life harder what it already was.

"Should we tell them?" asked Harry and looked to George, George thought for a bit before he responded "I want to Harry but I don't want you to get in to more trouble…" he sighed and looked at Harry. He loved George's brown eyes, they were so full with life and happiness when they saw him but now it was full with worry and concern.

Harry took his hand in his and squeezed it "I understand George but… I don't think it's fair to them, we should at least tell them" said Harry. He was a bit sad for not give George a good morning kiss or a hello kiss or a good night kiss, but he knew that if he did Rita Skeeter would find out and then the whole world would find out.

He wanted, his and George's relationship to be private but he also wanted them to be a normal couple… George hadn't changed his expression and Harry kissed him softly.

"Hey, don't worry George, and give me a smile!" said Harry and both of them started to laugh. That was a there thing between the two of them, when either of them was sad or worried they said that it helped to smile. And it did.

George hugged Harry and pressed a kiss on his forehead "Okay, let's tell them tomorrow then" said George and both of them looked out. Harry thought he saw a red light come from a point deep in the forest but it disappeared just as quick. Harry shrugged and thought he was probably tired and both went under the invisibility cloak and made it to Gryffindor Tower.

_The Next Day_

Harry was nerves and the thought of "maybe we should not tell them" or "what if they hate us?" came up in his mind every fifth second. They were going to talk after dinner in the Astronomy Tower and later Harry was going to meet Hagrid. He wanted to show Harry something at ten so Harry was a bit stressed.

"Hermione!" yelled someone behind her as she approached the door to the tower. She turned around and saw Fred, or was it George? Anyway one of them came towards her and he looked just as confused as seeing her here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fred, or George "I was meeting Harry here, you?" she asked maybe she got told of which one of them it was though this way?

"I was meeting George here to" Fred asked and Hermione let out a tiny sighed. But then she wondered why both she and Fred were going to have a meeting here, with two different people.

"Do you know why?" she asked and Fred shook his head. She frowned and opened the door, she held it opened and let Fred in. They went up the stairs in silent, it seamed that neither Harry nor George was here. They got to the top floor and it was empty as well. Hermione and Fred stared at each other confused until hands took a hold on her shoulders, she screamed and so did Fred making them fall on the floor.

They heard laughter behind them and it was both Harry and George. Both of them whipped away their tears and Hermione hit Harry on the shoulder saying how she could get a heart attack and how it wasn't funny. When the two of them calmed down she realized that they were holding hands!

Harry saw she was starring on their intertwined hands and he looked at George, he gave Harry a loving smile.

"So, both me and Harry has something to tell you to" Hermione looked up at George and it seamed that Fred had already realized because he had a huge smile on his face. "Me and Harry are together and we thought to tell you first" George said and took a firmer grip on Harry's hand.

Immediately Fred rushed to his brother and hugged him and ruffled Harry's hair. He was relieved that one of them accepted them but he got nervous when Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione?" Harry asked and was now scared that he was going to lose her too. George took a protective arm around Harry's shoulder. Then slowly Hermione approached them, and stopped face to face with Harry. And then she smacked him, hard.

None of the three boys had seen it coming, Harry was in shook and remembered how she had hit Malfoy the year before. He looked at her and she was smirking.

"That was for _not_ telling me!" she said and hugged him. Then they all laugh and Harry tighten the hug around her. They all talked for a while before Harry had to go to meet Hagrid. He smiled to himself when he went down towards the hut, thinking that he hadn't been this happy since last year.

**That's it for this time, I'm not that happy with this one like the previous one… Anyway next time it will be about the first task, before and after. Come with ideas because I haven't planed how far this story is going to get… Maybe when they come out to the rest of the Weasley clan and the school? Etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

"George" said a voice in George's dream. He recognized the voice as Harry's and he opened his eyes. As he shifted in his bed and tried to adjust his vision he could see Harry's hair in the dark.

"Lumos" whispered Harry and the light lit up George's bed, then he did a silencing spell around George's bed before he sat on George's bed and shut the curtains. "Harry… What is it?" George asked, he knew this was a risk for them but it seamed that Harry didn't care for now.

Harry looked at him with his green eyes, but the love he used to have when he watched George was relapsed with fear. George, who knew his boyfriend usually didn't become scared, except for the Dementors last year. He immediately raised himself up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked and Harry seamed to decide of what he supposed to say. For a few times it seamed he was going to say something but became quiet again. George didn't want to push him but he really wanted to know why Harry was scared.

"D…" Harry started after a moment, "D-dragons…" he finally said. George didn't know what to say, he thought Harry was joking first but when Harry didn't change his expression, he wasn't joking.

"It's our first task… Dragons…" Harry didn't looked at George, he had placed his wand beside him and it did became more darker making Harry's profile be lit up. George was quiet. He didn't understand how Dumbledore or the other teacher's in Hogwarts could expect Harry to survive this. He got a feeling that neither Madame Maxime nor Karkaroff wouldn't care if Harry ended up as dinner.

"We are suppose to get something from the Dragon's nest… Your brother Charlie is here" said Harry and George looked surprised first but then when he thought about it, it wasn't a huge surprise. "Figures" George said and rolled his eyes.

They became silent again and after what it felt like five minutes of silent, Harry lay beside George's body and snuggled against him. George had his arm around him and the other arm around Harry's waist. He hadn't realized that Harry was in his pajamas already, he thought that Harry probably went to his bed first but couldn't sleep and went up to George.

"What am I suppose to do?" Harry said like a whisper, even if there was a silencing charm around them. George thought about many things how he could help his boyfriend. The spells Harry had learned this past three years wasn't that strong or it would only make the dragon more irritated. George knew that Harry was a strong wizard for his age but…

But then something hit George!

"Your broom! You could use your broom, Harry!" Harry sighed "We are not allowed to take things into the cage…" George knew there was a spell Harry could use but he had to train. "Right, you can't take you broom with you, but what if the broom came _to_ you?" George said with a smile. Harry seamed to think about it but didn't respond.

"There's a spell called Accio, which allows you to summon anything to you!" he said and Harry seamed to get it. "If you learn how to use Accio you could use it to call upon your Firebolt, when you meet the dragon!" Harry suddenly got a sad expression on his face.

"But George… I don't know how to use that spell…" he said and looked down like a hurt kitten, this made George heart to explode and he tilted up Harry's face so he could kiss him. George had never felt this feeling before but he knew what it was. He was in loved…

He loved Harry Potter…

If someone would say it to him that he was going to be _in_ loved by Harry Potter, he would have laugh right into their face. But now when he thought, the first time he had meet Harry was when he helped him at kings cross. He didn't know by then, but when he saw that little buy struggling to get his trunk on to the train, he had felt drawn to him. He thought that the boy was cute but he didn't say anything to Fred or anybody else.

How would it sound like? George Weasley thought that Harry Potter was cute? A random prankster thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was cute and adorable?

He had pushed away those feelings but then last month… It was like he had retrieved something he didn't know he had lost.

George broke away from Harry, watching him becoming red and George smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I will teach you, Harry don't you worry!" he said and Harry looked up to him. He smiled and kissed George again. He didn't leave George that night, he feel asleep on George as George held him protectively in his arms. Of course Harry turned him on, but he didn't want to rush it. He wanted wait for the right time and place. He also wanted to wait to tell Harry that he loved him, it had only gone a month and he was sure Harry didn't felt the same yet.

Man, what he was wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after Harry had slept with George, he had told Hermione about the dragons and about how George was going to help him teach Accio. She was immediately interested to help and she had gone straight to the library.

He was wondering if he should tell Cedric about the dragons… He knew that Fleur and Viktor knew about them from Maxime and Karkaroff, and he thought it wouldn't be fair. Cedric had also been one of the few students who refused to get a "Potter Stinks!" signs from Malfoy, and Harry thought that it would be sort of a thank you.

Harry saw that many student's had drop their signs as the first task closed in. The whole Gryffindor house had smashed their signs, even Ron. There was a few Ravenclaws and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones were the only Hufflepuffs (except for Cedric) who didn't wore those signs. Harry thought that Justin felt bad about it, since he was one of the first who thought that Harry was the Slytherin heir, in their second year. And Susan was his best friend and a close friend to Hermione as well.

But the majority of the school was still on Cedric's side, and the Slytherins with Malfoy as their leader weren't shy about showing it. Everyone knew though they didn't care about Cedric or the Hufflepuff house, they only wanted to make Harry angry and unfocused but Harry didn't gave in.

Later that day, Harry found Cedric tougher with some of his friends outside the castle and he knew this was the only time he was going to get a chance to talk with him before the task.

As he made his way to Cedric, Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott shouted and laughed at him as they pushed their signs so it stood "Potter Stinks!", he couldn't care less about them now as the had more important things to do.

"Cedric, may I talk to you?" he said as he approached them. One of Cedric's friends immediately pushed his sign so it changed to red, and the second after all of them became red. Cedric looked embarrassed and stood up and took quickly Harry around the shoulder and took him behind a tree a bit far from the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Harry would lie if he didn't think that Cedric was hot, but he couldn't compete with George!

"I'm so sorry about my friends Harry! I told them to not take those signs and to do that in front of you!" Cedric started but Harry pulled up his hand and shook his head "No, you don't need to apologize, Cedric! It doesn't affect me anymore!" he said and smiled. Cedric seamed to want to argue but Harry was quicker "Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk about anyhow… Our first task is dragons" he said and Cedric became pale.

"W-what?" he asked and wanted Harry to tell him that it was a joke. But it wasn't a joke it was _bloody_ real! And he got the question answered as Harry nodded.

"Are you s-sure?" Cedric asked again and Harry nodded again "Yes, I have seen them- don't ask me how!" he said as Cedric was going to ask how he knew about them. He didn't want to get Hagrid in trouble again!

"What about Fleur and Viktor?" Cedric asked then "They know, Maxime and Karkaroff have probably told them before breakfast, and I thought you should know as well" Harry said and Cedric looked down at him.

"Why?" he asked then. Harry was surprised about that question, thinking since Cedric is a Hufflepuff he would know why!

"Since you are the only one who didn't know, I thought it would make the competition even. And, you are one of three in your house who doesn't hate me… This is like a thank you in away I guess" Harry said and looked at Cedric.

Cedric thought for a bit, taking in what Harry had told him before he smiled. "You don't need to do this, Harry…" he said but Harry shook his head "I do… I don' want this and there's the risk that I won't even survive the first task… I want it to at least be fair, you know?" he said and Cedric nodded and put a hand on Harry's arm.

"You will survive not only this task Harry! But also the second and the third as well! You will think about something I know you will!" he said and they both smiled to each other. Harry became happy for getting more friendly with Cedric, maybe the two of them could be friends in the end after all this? Cedric was thinking the same, and the two of them waved good-bye. But none of them saw the Weasley twin, glairing at them of jealousy.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione was looking for a empty classroom they could use for practicing Accio. Though it seamed that the teacher's new about their plan, because the majority of the classrooms were looked with magical charms. It didn't help wit Alohomora, to Hermione's annoyance.

As the two of them were headed towards the Gryffindor tower, Harry got knocked back all of the sudden. There was also a "Ow" but it was not Hermione, it was another girls voice. One Harry didn't recognize, he got up on his feet and looked at the girl on the floor. She was blond, almost white like Malfoy, she had silver gray eyes and she had a dreamy expression on her face. She was a Ravenclaw and Harry thought he had seen her before.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" said Harry and kneeled beside her. "Oh, no it my fault!" she said with a dreamy voice "I should have seen the Wrackspurts getting more visible around your head" Harry had never heard about something called Wrackspurts. The first impression he got for this girl was that she might be a bit crazy.

"Oh, Luna Lovegood!" Hermione said "What are you doing here?" Luna looked at Hermione, and Hermione became nervous for some reason. "I was heading to my common room when I heard the Wrackspurts, I was… interested" she said and picked herself up from the floor. She didn't seam bothered by it and she was holding a oddly pair of glasses. Harry thought they reassembled like 3-D glasses, but he got the feeling that they weren't meant to be used for that purpose. She put them on and looked at Harry.

"You are looking for a room" Luna suddenly said making Harry and Hermione look at each other. "Yes, how did you know that?" asked Harry confused but also intrigued by this Luna.

"Your Wrackspurts told me, your head is full of them…" she said and Harry started to look around see if there was something near him. But there wasn't. "Eh, Luna if you don't mind me asking, what is Wrackspurts?" asked Hermione and Luna turned to her with a smile.

"Invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy…" she said and then turned to Harry "Follow me I know a place you can use!" she said and started to walk. Harry and Hermione looked at each other again but decided to follow Luna.

The three of them stopped in front of a empty wall. Neither Harry nor Hermione knew what they were going to say before there was a door in front of them. Luna opened the door and went inside it, Harry and Hermione soon followed after her.

The room was empty except there were three different things on a table. A teddy bear, a huge rock and a cup with pumpkin juice. "Luna, were are we?" asked Harry baffled, he had seen many weird rooms at Hogwarts before but he had never seen anything like this. The walls and floors of the room were like mirrors and it gave the room a light blue shade to it.

"The Room of Requirement" she said as if there weren't anything strange about this. "I have read about it!" said Hermione "This room will appear with anything of what the person really need at the moment" she said. Harry frowned "So what, let's say I need a own private bathroom, would I get it if I came here?" he asked and Hermione nodded "Kind of like that" she said.

"This is perfect!" Harry said "I need a room to practice Accio and I guess that those three things on the table appeared because we need it right now?" he asked both to Hermione and Luna. The two girls nodded and Harry thought that he had to tell George as fast as possible when they got back to the common room.

"We should probably go now" said Luna "Harry Potter wants to go back to his common room" Both Harry and Hermione looked at her as she skipped out and before she got out through the door she turned around and gave Harry a smile "Good luck on your first task, Harry" she said and skipped out to her own common room.

Harry and Hermione stood still, "She was weird…" said Hermione and Harry nodded "Yeah, but helpful…" he didn't know why but he liked Luna somehow. He could tell she didn't care about how others saw her or thought about her. Harry smiled to himself before he said to Hermione they should head back to Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry was _his_. His, his, his!

George didn't like when he was talking to other boys. Neville was okay, he was a sweet and kind boy but he didn't think that he was Harry's type. But when it got to other boys like _Cedric_ or even Fred, George felt as if he had to keep a watching eye on them as they talked or was near within a meter of Harry.

That happened yesterday.

_He and Fred were going to potions until George had seen Harry approached Cedric and his friends. And then Cedric took Harry by the shoulder and walked away with him!_

_Fred said it was probably nothing and that they should go to class, but George said he would catch him later. He had to see so that Hufflepuff didn't do anything with Harry._

_George wasn't the only guy in Hogwarts who had become a bit jealous of Cedric Diggory. He was handsome, he was good in school, he was kind to everyone, and he was a Quidditch seeker, he had a killer body and he was now champion of Hogwarts. No one cared about Harry, even if he was fighting for Hogwarts as well._

_Anyway, the boys of Hogwarts had become jealous, and it didn't make any better as the majority of the girls (except for the lesbians) wanted Cedric. And the gays! _

_But not George! He had Harry and he was perfect!_

_And he was sure that Harry thought the same but he couldn't help but to feel a bit worried when he saw those two. As Harry departed from Cedric a few minutes later, George wanted to go after him but he disappeared from his sight. He was also late for potions and he knew Snape was going to enjoy taking away house points from Gryffindor._

_Snape was definitely pleased when George came in through the classroom door. _

"_Mr. Weasley…" he hissed from were he stood in front of his table "Haven't you learned to calculate the time yet?" he asked and some of the Sytherins laughed. "I'm sorry but I don't own a clock, professor" said George. That made the whole class hold there breaths and to not try to laugh._

_Snape narrowed his eyes "Well, after a weeks detention, you might think to consider to buy one! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said and swooped around to his chair. _

_George sighed and sat down with Fred and Lee Jordan. Fred gave him a look, which George just shrugged off. He was thinking about Harry, sure George was confident that Harry wouldn't flirt or cheat on him, but he couldn't help to be a bit worried. _

_Just a bit!_

_After the lesson, George thought that Fred was going to talk to him but he just walked by. He sighed, he and Fred hadn't spent as much time together as other years. The two of them were still close but now when George was with Harry… They sort of, started to drift apart from each other. And he knew that their friends and even the teachers started to notice that, they haven't even done a prank for what? A month?_

_That dinner, George sat with Neville. Fred were together with Lee and Angelina a few seats away from them, and the two friends looked confused at George but sat next to his brother. Ron sat next Seamus and Dean and even Ginny were with them. Harry wasn't there and neither was Hermione._

_George sighed, why did it feel as if everyone started to avoid him?_

_Fred was supportive and protective of him and Harry's relationship but… You know…_

_And he hadn't spoken to Ron either, he knew that he and Harry weren't at good terms but he was still his little brother. And Ginny… Well if she found out about him and Harry, he was sure that she would go on rampage!_

_And what about his mom and dad? How would Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill react as well? _

"_Why haven't you told them?" said Neville suddenly making George flinch out of surprise. "Huh?" Neville gave him a small smile "Why haven't you told them?" he said again. "About what?" asked George and Neville rolled his eyes "About you and Harry" he said and George froze._

_They hadn't said anything to Neville, not because they didn't trust him but they wanted it to take it slow. "What about me and Harry?" George said with a nervous laugh and made Neville rolled his eyes again._

"_I'm not that oblivious lake the rest of our house!" said Neville with a laugh "It is quite obvious if you have your eyes and ears opened! Besides, Harry talks in his sleep!" he said and to that George started to laugh. He had heard Harry talk in his sleep, the last time he slept with him. It was something about a muffin._

_But then it hit him! "What dose he say?!" "About you and how much he loves and misses you" Neville said with a calm voice. George blushed and smiled to himself, Harry loved him._

"_Does the others-" George started but Neville shook his head "No they don't, Ron and Seamus snore really loudly and Dean sleeps too far from Harry's bed, he couldn't possibly hear him" Neville said and George let out a sigh in relief. _

"_So, are you okay with that?" asked George and Neville nodded "Sure why wouldn't I? And plus, doesn't that mean that there are more girls over to me?" he said and the two of them laughed._

_At their common room, neither Harry nor Hermione were there and George decided that he should go to bed early. However he didn't get to sleep to long until he felt someone climb in to his bed and cuddled against his back. George smiled and turned around and met Harry's green eyes._

"_Hey…" he said and Harry kissed him, George pulled him closer. Harry broke the kiss and rested his head into George's chest. "Me and Hermione found a room we could practice Accio…" Harry said and yawned. George smiled and kissed his forehead. "I have detention with Snape this week but I could help you after that?" Harry looked up at him._

"_Why?" he asked and George didn't want to tell him that he spied at him earlier that day. "I had to go to the bathroom and got late" he said Harry looked weird at him but left it alone. _

_What his boyfriend did at the bathroom he didn't want to know._

_They laid there for a time before Harry broke the silence, "I told Cedric about the dragons…" he whispered and George looked down at him. "Why?" asked George avoiding to let out the small growl bubbling inside of him._

"_I thought he should know… Fleur and Viktor knows from Maxime and Karkaroff so I thought he should know too…" George then knew what he and Cedric was talking about when he saw them earlier that day. He felt ridicules and felt stupid to even had thinking about that Harry might "cheat" on him. He kissed Harry and said "You did the right thing" and then they hold each other tighter._

_The two of them fell to sleep shortly after. The next few days were going to be tuff and the two of them, especially Harry, needed a good night sleep._

George was calmer right now but he remembered what Neville had said to him last night: _"Why haven't you told them?"_

Maybe he should tell Lee and Angelina, and also his parents… He knew his mother would have his head for not telling them soon. He could wait with his siblings.

Now he, Harry, Hermione and Fred were at the Room of Requirement. Both he and Fred were amazed to find this place, they knew about the room but had never found it. The room had mirrors on the walls and it made the room lit up with a blue light.

In the center of the room there were a long table with a teddy bear, a boulder and a cup filed with pumpkin juice. Fred wanted to drink from it but Hermione slapped his hand away from it.

George was still exhausted from Snape's detention, he had to clean the cauldrons with a toothbrush and of course NO MAGIC! But he knew he had to teach Harry this spell, or he could end up dead.

Hermione knew how to do Accio after a couple of tries but Harry had a little more difficult to do it. It wasn't until almost one in the morning when the teddy bear decided to fly up from the table and fall just a few feet away from Harry.

"Finally!" said both Fred and George, which George earned a punch on his shoulder from Harry. They all laughed, called it for today and went up to Gryffindor Tower under Harry's cloak.

The common room was empty and Fred and Hermione went up to their rooms but Harry caught George's hand. He looked down to Harry and he seamed concerned about something. And before George could ask what was wrong Harry said: "We need to talk…"

George heart sank. Was this it?

Harry looked up at him and seamed to know what George was thinking "Oh, no not _that_!" he said and shook his head. "I will _not_ break up with you, unless you want to of course…" he said and George let out a laugh and kiss him.

"Never…" George whispered when he broke away from Harry and they both smiled and kissed again. After they broke apart again George asked Harry what was wrong and the two of them sat in front of the fire, George's arm around Harry's shoulder and he was leaning in to George's chest.

"What if I will not learn the spell in time?" Harry said and George looked at him but Harry kept staring into the fire. George press a gentle kiss on Harry's head and whispered into his ear "You will, Harry… You don't need to worry" he said and Harry leaned into George more and had his arm around George's waist so he could hug him.

After a while Harry said "Neville told me he knew about us…" George smiled "We should give him more credit for being so observant!" he joked and Harry laughed but then became serious.

"Should we tell the others?" he asked and George didn't respond right away. It would be easier for both of them but there were those who would take advantage of that, like that Rita Skeeter and the Slytherins!

Both had the same thought, they could deal with those idiots but what about their friends and family? Fred and Hermione (and Neville) were supportive of them but it was only a chance they made.

What about Ron, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Percy, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Lee, Angelina, Seamus, Dean, Hagrid and so on?

"We should at least tell your parents…" said Harry and broke away from George and looked at him, he looked at those green eyes. They were so beautiful but they were also filled with fear. He was afraid for not being loved by the only family he had known and that they would leave him.

George took his hand in his "You're right…" he said and gave him a small smile. They had to come out to them any time soon. It wasn't fair neither to them or them self.

"How about we write them a letter?" Harry asked and George chuckled and shook his head "No, we should tell them face to face" he said and Harry smiled.

"Also there's one other thing" he exclaimed suddenly "You should spend more time with Fred, George… I see that he misses you" he said. George didn't know what to say for a while. "I love spending time with you, George but I don't want _us_ to ruin your relationship with Fred…" he said.

So Harry had also seen it…

George nodded and Harry gave him a warm smile and kissed him before the two of them went up to their beds.

**So first of all I thought that chapter 4 was 3 so when I looked at it yesterday I was like -.-**

**But, what's done is done! Second, I have just moved to Florence this week and the Internet isn't the best right now so the uploads will maybe once a week or something like that. Also I have like 4 language in my head right now so I apologize for not spelling right sometimes XD**

**Anyway, next time the boys will tell Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus. How will that go? And after that the First Task!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was only one day before Harry's first task. And neither Harry or George had taken the incentive to fire-call Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…

It wasn't that they didn't want too, the thing was that the boys were afraid.

It wasn't until Fred and Hermione had forced them to sit in front of the fire and they had sealed off the common room from every other Gryffindor. George had spent more time with Fred and the two of them had already begun with new inventions and pranks.

Fred felt bad for making the couple to "split up" because of him, but Harry said it was nothing. Besides Harry got George during the night so it wasn't such a big deal anyway!

But anyway, now the boys sat in front of the fire and both were equally nervous…

"Hello?" said Mrs. Weasley's face when it came up from the fire, "Hi mom!" said George with a nervous smile. "George! How are you dear?" she asked and then saw Harry sat beside him "Oh, and Harry! Is everything alright with you?" she asked with concerned eyes. Harry nodded and gave her a nervous smile too.

She frowned "Okay, what's going on?" she was right to the point then!

George and Harry looked at each other then back to her "Is dad there? The two of you should hear this…" George said and she suddenly got thunder in her eyes "Is it about Ron?! What did he do _NOW_?!". Harry had to choke the laugh that was coming from him and the boys shook their heads.

"No, mom it's _not_ about Ron" George said and she frowned but nodded and disappeared. The boys sighed and looked at each other, they didn't say anything they didn't have too. Instead George took Harry's hand and gave him Harry's favorite smile. He smiled as well and then the two elder Weasley's faces came up in the fire.

"Oh hello there George and Harry!" said Mr. Weasley and Harry nodded a hello, but then everything became so quick.

"HarryandIaretogether!" said George fast and the two got a frown on their faces, and Harry looked surprised at George. What happened with saying _it_ in a slow way?

"I'm sorry but what did you say, honey?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley seamed to have heard what George had said because he got a surprised smile on his face.

"Me and Harry are a couple…" Mrs. Weasley's expression didn't change, and Mr. Weasley started to cheer and disappeared from the fire. But they both heard him say "I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOME OF OUR BOYS WAS GOING TO FALL FOR HARRY!" George blushed and Harry choked a laugh again and blushed as well.

However, Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything. "Mom?" asked George with fear in his eyes. She turned to Harry and she started to get tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm so-o h-happy for y-you!" she said and the tears started to fall from her eyes. Harry felt relieved and gave her a smile. Then she turned to George and the sad/happy expression she had for Harry was long gone.

"Now, George! I hope you take care of him during this hard times, and I HOPE that you start to be responsible from now on, young man! I will be damned if I hear that you have hurt Harry in a way or two!" she said with her famous glare and George nodded "Y-yes m'am!"

After Mr. Wealsey calmed down (actually Mrs. Weasley had to hit him with a frying pan so he blacked out) Mrs. Weasley told them that she and Bill was coming to Hogwarts the next day to see the first task. And that she was going to inform Remus, who knew where Sirius was. She said though that they all should have a _talk_ when they all were togheter.

"So how did it go?" asked Fred and plopped down beside Harry. Then Harry couldn't control himself and started to laugh in relief. George started to chuckle as well and Fred looked at them confused.

"I guess it went well?" he said and Harry nodded and put his head against George's shoulder and George pressed a kiss on his head. Fred shook his head and went up to his bed.

The next morning Harry wanted to disappear.

He hadn't learn to do a proper Accio spell yet and he didn't know how he was going to survive this now… He didn't eat his breakfast too George and Hermione's fear and it didn't help when Malfoy and his Slytherin gang shouted and whished him "good luck".

Dumbledore and Moody came up to him tougher with Cedric and they all headed towards the stadium were the first task were going to be held. Cedric nodded to Harry and Harry gave him a weak smile. When they reached the tent were Viktor and Fleur already there together with Karkaroff, Maxime and Mr. Bagman.

"Ah! There's the other two!" said Mr. Bagman with a smile and greeted them "We are going to wait for awhile before you all are going to pick which dragon you are going to meet, so in the meantime you should change your cloths!"

Harry meet Cedric's face and he nodded to Harry, both knew that if Harry hadn't told Cedric about the dragons a few days before, he would be screwed. Harry went in to his changing looker and pulled the curtains so no one could see him. The cloths he got laid on a small chair and Harry thought they look just like his Quiddich outfit.

If the dragon used its fire against him, he would surly be couth on fire by these robs!

The rest of the castle started to come to see the show and the four champions changed their cloths. Then Harry heard a roar. It frighten him and then he knew that this was it. He would go out there and then it would be over.

He felt tears form in his eyes and he thought about George…

He would miss his smile… The pranks… The jokes… His love…

A tear slipped from his eye and he quickly whipped that away.

"Harry?" he heard Dumbledore's voice through the curtain "Yeah?" he answered the headmaster. "There's someone here who wants to see you…" Harry frowned but got out of the curtain. Dumbledore pointed at an opening of the tent and Harry went to it.

"Hello?" asked Harry "Harry?" George's voice came from the other side of the tent. "George!" he whispered back "What are you doing here?" Harry heard George snorted to that question.

"I wanted to know how you are doing… Are you okay?" he asked and Harry felt the tears come to his eyes again. He hadn't told George that he hadn't learned Accio well, he had to be at Snape's detention the whole night and didn't make it to Harry.

"Yeah…" he said trying to sound calm but George saw (heard) right through it.

"Hey, everything will be alright…" George said trying to comfort Harry through the wall of fabric. Harry got a small smile on his face and let out a sigh.

Then George said something that gave Harry the strength he needed for this challenge:

"I love you…"

Harry's face lit up and he opened the opening of the tent and meet George's brown eyes. Harry smiled "I love you too…" he said and kissed George. George took him in his arms and hold him tightly against him.

"Ehem!" said a voice and the two off them broke apart. Fred, Hermione, Neville, Mrs. Weasley and Bill were starring at them. Bill, who Harry hadn't really met before, looked choked at first but then smirked at them. Bill was handsome, if not the most of all the Weasley brothers. _That_ would Harry never tell to George!

"Now, now boys!" said Mrs. Weasley "You said you didn't want the whole school to know, right?" the boys blushed and the others started to laugh.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore and came out to see where he had gone. "Ah, hello there Molly! And Bill! It wasn't yesterday!" he said and the men shook hands. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry who held George's hand.

"It's time Harry" he said with a twinkle in his eyes and returned in to the tent. Harry sighed and faced the others. He gave them a smile and was going to enter the tent but George caught his arm.

He didn't say anything, they just starred into each other eyes and George stroke his hand over Harry's cheek before Harry went in.

"So, you and George hmm?" whispered Dumbledore when they got in, Harry blushed and also a bit shocked to have heard his headmaster say such thing. And it didn't make any better when Dumbledore started to giggle.

"Okay, then!" said Mr. Bagman and Dumbledore stopped to giggle and became serious again. "Champions! If you would like to come and gather around me!" Mr. Bagman said and Harry, Cedric, Viktor and Fleur did as he said.

"WAIT!" said a woman's voice and Harry knew who it was.

Rita Skeeter came in to the tent without her photographer but she had a quill and a notebook in both of her hands. She looked more as a muggle journalist this time, then a magical one thought Harry.

"Bagman! I'm shocked that you didn't inform me about this! I _have_ to write about which dragon will be picked to our _lovely_ champions!" and when she said "_lovely"_ she squeezed Viktor's arm muscles, and it was obvious that he didn't like it one bit!

"It says in our _contract_ Ludo!" she said and Bagman sighed, "I'm sorry, Rita! I 'forgot'!" he said and Rita Skeeter smiled at him as she had won a chess game.

"Anyway, Miss Delacour! Ladies first!" said Bagman and held a leather paunch to her. She had a slightly greenish color on her pretty face, Harry noticed and she put her hand into the paunch and took out what it looked like a little lizard.

It was a miniature of a Welsh Green and it had a number on it that said "Nr 2", she seamed relived to not be facing the dragons first. Then it was Viktor's turn and he didn't change his facial expression when he got "Nr 3" and was going to face a Chinese Fireball. Then it was Cedric's turn and he got a Swedish Short-Snort and was going out as Nr 1.

Then it was Harry's turn, he knew already he was going out last and that he was going to meat the Horntail. And by everyone's gasp when he took out the small dragon, he knew he was right…

When the task finally begun the nerves started to kick in, hard. Harry thought he was going to through up any time and he looked over to Cedric, Fleur and Viktor and it looked like they felt the same, even if Viktor tried to look confident.

When Cedric went out he nodded to Harry and the three of them heard how the stadium erupted by cheerful fans. Harry could only imagined when it was his turn, they probably was going to hex him, especially Malfoy and the Hufflepuffs.

After Cedric was done and his points received, Fleur went out and left Harry alone with Viktor. They didn't spoke to each other and when Fleur was done Viktor went out and left Harry all alone.

After what felt like a lifetime, it was Harry's turn. He stopped at the opening of the tent and took a huge breath and went out.

This was it…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh dear! What happened to Mr. Potter?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST FOUND HIM LIKE THIS!"

"Mr. Weasley! I know he's your friend, but don't yell here!"

"Ron… please…"

"Okay… I'm sorry Ma'am…"

"None point taken, lay him on a bed Mr. Weasley while I fire call the headmaster"

"What happened Ron?"

"I don't know! After I apologized to Harry, I went up to bed and fell asleep, then I woke up and went to the bathroom and found him like this…"

"I should go and tell Geohmmm…"

"I know about them Hermione… But I think we should not tell him just yet-"

"Excuse me?"

"We should not tell him-"

"And why is that _your_ decision all of the sudden?"

"I mean… We shouldn't wake him up and-"

"RON! Your brother is Harry's boyfriend! I think it's more than right to tell him that Harry is up here in a state we don't know jet!"

"IT'S NOT THAT I THINK WE SHOULD TELL HIM I JUST THINK-"

"FOR GOD SAKE RON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOO DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT, RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THERE AS A FRIEND TO HARRY AND-"

"WHAT IS THIS COMMOTION ABOUT?!"

"…"

"…"

"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger I know that you are worry about Mr. Potter, but if you even _think_ of raising your voice again, I will kick the too of you out! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey…"

"Poppy?"

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody!"

"How's Harry?"

"I don't know yet, sir. I was going to cheek up on him but I had to keep Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger in check first"

"Oh, we heard… I wouldn't be surprise if _they_ woke the whole school up…"

"Who found him, Poppy?"

"It was I, sir"

"Could you explain what happened?"

"Yes sir…"

…

_**Ron's flashback**_

"_Where is he?!" George asked Hermione who had a muggle binocular around her hands and was scoping up in the air to find Harry. _

_I was standing in the row behind George, Fred, Hermione and Neville with Seamus and Dean. Seamus and Dean cheered for Harry and they too were starting to get worried._

_I didn't told them, but I wanted Harry to win as well…_

_I had felt empty and regretful for a long time..._

"_I don't see him…" I heard Hermione say after scanning the air once again. George fell on his knees and Fred took a hand an patted on his shoulder. _

_Why was he doing that?_

"_NO WAIT! I SEE HIM!" yelled Hermione and I together with the whole group looked into the spot of the sky were she pointed. All I could see was a dot that became bigger and bigger until you could see that the dot was none other than Harry._

_He swooped down to the nest and took the golden egg and the crowed went wild._

"_AND HARRY POTTER HAS THE EGG!" shouted Bagman's voice through the cheering crowd and Harry was taking to the tent were the other champion's were._

_Though I knew that Harry had become close with George, Fred and Neville I didn't expect to see George ran so fast to the tent. I got curious and I said to Seamus and Dean that I would catch them later in the common room and went after him and them._

_As I got to the tent I heard and saw a lot…_

_I didn't have the courage to go inside the tent and because Harry and me had become less than friends, I thought it was the best to talk to him alone later, so I found a small hole in the fabric and look in._

_What I saw REALLY surprised me!_

_For the first I didn't know mom was here, for the second of all I thought Harry would look worse than he did and for the third!_

_George was kissing Harry!_

_And Harry didn't fight back and let him in into his mouth and they kissed for ages!_

_The others didn't look surprised at all! Well except for me, Cedric, Fleur and Krum though the three of them smiled pretty quickly._

_Well, Krum smirked and shook his head…_

_Then I felt that someone was standing next to me and it was a Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood._

"_Hello" she said and smiled to me._

"_Eh… hi…" I responded and started to fell a bit uncomfortable since she just stared to me with an airy expression._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked me and I regained myself "Sorry?" I asked her._

"_Harry and George… Your brother makes him very happy…" she said and looked into a spot in the fabric, like she could see right through it. It was spooky! _

"_I didn't know…" I told her and looked into the hole again and saw how Fred hit George's shoulder and Harry and George broke apart and glared at him while the other's laughed and hugged Harry._

_I felt myself like an outcast and the only one I could blame on was myself…_

"_Why aren't you in there?" Luna asked me and looked at her and let out a sigh._

"_I screwed things up…" I confessed "I'm sure he forgives you if you talk to him… He's a person who forgives… He's wrackspurts told me that he is a forgiver…" she said and I looked probably more confused as she gave me a smile and skipped away into the castle._

_It wasn't until later this night I got some time alone with Harry. He had gone to the bathroom and I followed him. _

_And yes I know that sounds wired! Don't give me that look Hermione!_

"_Hi…" I said to Harry as he opened the door and saw me standing in front of him. He looked surprised and even a bit scared… What had I done…_

"_Ron…" he said after a minute of silence._

"_I… I want to apologize… You know for everything…" I told him and I saw that his eyes softened a little bit but he was still disbelieving, I don't blame him._

"_Why?" he asked me and I looked at him and sighed._

"_The first few months, after your name came out of the goblet, I was angry… I really thought you had done it… Then as the first trial came closer I started to get afraid…"_

"_Why?" he asked since I stopped to find the right words. _

"_I was afraid to lose you… You are or were my best friend… You have been like a brother to me and I fell so stupid! Stupid for letting myself go so low like I did!" I confessed and it felt like a huge troll had stood on me and finally let me go._

_It became quiet and I could see the thoughts go through his mind._

"_You know it will take a while for me to completely forgive you…" he finally said and I looked at him relived._

"_So we are friends again?" I said and he nodded "In time" he said and the two of us smiled and I haven't felt that happy for a long time!_

_Anyway, he went to bed and I felt tired so I decided to go to bed as well. I know thought before I drifted off to sleep, that I had to talk about him and George sometime. Then after a couple of hours of sleep I woke up. I felt a bit surprised since I am a deep sleeper, but I sensed that something was wrong._

_So I got up and started to look around. Everyone was sleeping but I saw that Harry's bed was empty. I got up and went to the bathroom. It was then I found him… He was lying on the bathroom floor lifeless. I panicked and picked him up and was going down to the common room and it was there I found Hermione and we got here…_

_**End of flashback**_

Meanwhile Ron told his story did Madame Pomfrey her check ups and made a gesture to Dumbledore and Snape, the three of them went to her office, without a word to the others. Moody clearly didn't like it since he was about to go after them but Madame Pomfrey made it clear that she only wanted to talk to Dumbledore and Snape _alone_, and Moody was smart to not do as she said. He was standing on the foot of Harry's bed while his left eye was looking were Pomfrey, Snape and Dumbledore was.

Hermione was taken aback a bit when Ron had told them that he knew about Harry and George, and she felt a bit guilty and ashamed by herself that she had too turned her back against Ron through these past few months. She was also a bit embarrassed to have exploded on Ron a few minutes ago. She was now sitting on a chair beside Harry's side and placed her hand on Harry's.

McGonagall was by Hermione's side and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Ron was looking out to the window. He was watching the moon when Dumbledore and the other two came out of Pomfrey´s office.

Snape went passed them and out of the infirmary without looking at them. Moody's eye was locked at him when he closed the door behind him.

Both Hermione's and Ron's faces were locked on Dumbledore's both with worry on their eyes as Dumbledore's face was unusually depressed. Different times, when Harry had found himself in the infirmary Dumbledore had always seam calm about it, but not this time…

McGonagall hadn't seen that look on Dumbledore's eyes, well at least not for a long time. Last time Dumbledore had _that_ expression on his face was when James and Lily Potter…

"Harry is dying…" Dumbledore said and no one could move a muscle off the shook.

Not even Moody.

**So Ron knows about Harry and George, but is he really fine with it? And how will George react when he finds out about Harry's condition? AND will Harry die? **

**So FINALLY a new chapter! XD**

**Sorry for being slowly with the upload, but one reason is that I know how i would like to end this story but I don't know how to get there to that point right now...**

**I'm almost finished with the next chapter already but I don't know exactly when I will upload it, hopefully next week!**

**So until next time keep reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_A few hours earlier (Flashback)_**

"Harry you made it! I can't believe that you really made it!" George yelled as he entered the tent where all of the champions were. He didn't care that Madame Pomfrey, Cedric, Viktor or Fleur was there as he went straight to Harry and hugged him and then placed a kiss on his lips.

"I… I did it! I did _Accio_!" Harry said after they broke apart from each other, George frowned confused.

"Of course you did, you said that you had learned it…" Harry smiled and shook his head "No, not really…" he confessed "I never did a proper spell so I didn't tell any of you so you wouldn't get worried…" he finished.

George just stood there quiet but then he smacked on the back of Harry's head. He laughed a little and kissed Harry again. He knew that Harry didn't like when people was worried about him all the time so he would let him go, for this time.

"HARRY CONGRATULATIONS!" Hermione yelled when she came into the tent and went straight to Harry and hugged him tight. Then there was Mrs. Weasley and _that_ hug almost left him with no air left in his lungs.

"Oh, Harry dear! I was so afraid!" she said and whipped away a tear from her eye. George, Fred and Bill rolled their eyes but she ignored them, again for now.

"Great job, Harry! Me and Bill made a bet of how you would catch the egg and I-" said Fred but got interrupted by Bill "It wasn't fair, Fred! You knew already that Harry was going to use _Accio_!" he said annoyed.

"Yes, but still I won!" said Fred and had a huge grin on his face. The boys laugh and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley just shook their heads. Boys…

After Harry had received the points and the students started to go back to the castle for dinner and the Gryffindor table ate as fast as they could so they all could party and celebrate Harry, back in the common room.

Fred and George had taken a huge part from their collections of different kinds of candy, sweets and jokes so they could share to everyone. They had also managed to sneak in some butterbeer and firewhisky, which neither Hermione nor the prefects liked, so they had a huge eye on the younger students so they didn't drink that or too much.

However, everyone else drank and Seamus and Dean had a competition between them of who could drink the most of butterbeer before any of them threw up.

As the time got more late, and as the younger students went to bed, George realized that he hadn't seen his younger brother during the night. Ron wasn't his favorite person right now but he was still his little brother and George couldn't help to wonder where he was and what he was up to.

He then realized that Harry wasn't in the main common room. The two of them had been close to each other mostly of the night but, since Harry was the champion and the two of them wanted to take it slow before they decided to go out public to the rest of the Gryffindor's and school, Harry had to socialite with almost everyone.

And that also meant that George had a watching eye on his boyfriend so no one else _touches_ him the wrong way!

But now when he didn't know where Harry was, he started to worry. He excused himself from Fred, Lee and Angelina and went up to where Harry's dorm was. He wasn't there but before George closed the door he heard voices from the bathroom.

It was Harry and Ron's voices!

They weren't yelling or saying any curse words to each other, which made George to not go inside the closed door but instead he pressed his ear to the door so he could hear what they said to each other.

"_Why_" George heard Harry's voice say through the door. "_I was afraid to lose you… You are or were my best friend… You have been like a brother to me and I fell so stupid! Stupid for letting myself go so low like I did!_" Ron's voice said.

Ron was apologizing to Harry!

George pressed his ear to the door closer to hear if Harry said something but it was quiet for a while before Harry finally spoke.

"_You know it will take a while for me to completely forgive you…_" Harry's voice said "_So we are friends again?_" Ron asked Harry. "_In time_" Harry said and the two of them started to laugh, which made George smile to himself. He felt relieved, Harry had become friends again with Ron and George knew that Harry would be happier from now on.

George decided to hide behind a curtain before Ron or anyone else would find him. As Ron left George made his move and went to the bathroom door only to meet Harry's green eyes.

Somehow Harry didn't seam surprised to see George there, but his smile grew wider and he launched himself into George and the two of them kissed, happy to have their friend and brother back.

_**Present time**_

George gasped when he came down to the common room together with Fred and Lee. There were a few students up by now, but since it was a Saturday most was still asleep or somewhere else. After Harry had launched himself into George's embrace, the two of them had a gone to Harry's bed and kissed each other endlessly.

George had to control himself to not do anything more then just kiss and cuddle. He was sixteen and Harry only fourteen so he thought the two of them could wait a bit before they did anything that _didn't_ involve cloths.

In reality, George was scared.

He hadn't had a serious relationship before, or actually he had _never_ been in a relationship. There was a thing between him and Angelina in their fourth year but neither of them could make it work so they became friends instead. And it turned out well for the two of them, now Angelina was one of he's closest friends.

Anyway, one other reason George was scared, was because he had never imagined being in a relationship with a boy before. Sure, he had thought that some boys were handsome or good locking, but to be in loved with one! And with Harry Potter!

George felt he had to be carful when it came to sex or some other things that considered Harry. He loved him too much to lose him for something stupid, but he thought since Harry was younger than him…

Harry should decide when he wants to take it to the next level.

For now, George was happy to dream about Harry in his dreams during the night.

When he, Fred and Lee came down into the grand hall, George noticed two things. One: neither Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape nor Moody were in their seats. Second: Ron, Hermione and most important Harry wasn't there was well.

Somehow George felt something in his heart that made him turn and he started to run up of the castle. Fred and Lee yelled after him, both confused over what George were so upset about.

George opened the doors to the infirmary and his instinct was right. Not that it was anything good.

Right in front of him stood every one who was missing from breakfast around a bed. McGonagall with Hermione in her arms, Moody sat in a chair at the opposite wall and hadn't any expression on his face.

Dumbledore stood with Madame Pomfrey and Snape a few meters away from the bed and were in a argument, but you couldn't here them. Probably they had a powerful silencing charm since it looked like that Madame Pomfrey was going to literally explode any second.

Ron sat in a chair next to the bed and it seamed he had cried.

By his brother's face George knew he was right. He ignored the faces turning to him when he reached the bed and saw Harry lying there, lifeless.

"What happened…" he managed to say when he felt Hermione go to him and hug him. No one said anything, since they didn't even know but George didn't know that.

"I said WHAT happened?!" he said again and Fred and Lee came into the room and they too saw Harry. However, Lee cast a confusing stare when he saw George being so concern about Harry.

"We don't know George…" Hermione said and she started to sob again "H-he's… he's… he's dying George…" she said and with that George's world turned up side down.

McGonagall came to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Albus and Severus has a plan to make him all right but…" she said and turned her gaze to the other three. It seamed that Dumbledore and Snape had calmed Pomfrey down but she had an expression on her face that told everyone that what ever it was, she didn't like it one bit.

"Before I say anything, I would like that Mrs. Granger, Mr. Jordan and you two-" he pointed at Fred and Ron "to leave the infirmary. George, you should be here since this concerns you as well"

George nodded slowly but he didn't leave his gaze from Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione wanted to stay but Madame Pomfrey shooed them out, George heard though Lee ask Fred about why _he_ would still be in there.

"George…" Dumbledore said and placed a hand on George's shoulder "Maybe you would like to sit beside Harry?" he asked him. George nodded and went slowly to the chair where Hermione had been sitting before him.

He took Harry's hand in his and hold it tight.

McGonagall let out a soft sigh when she saw George and Harry. She knew she had to owl the Weasley's after this since Molly and Bill had departed after yesterday's dinner. When she saw the two boys, it really moved her. She couldn't help to think back about her own youth and the time she was in love… She got a tear in her eye, and Dumbledore met her eyes and nodded and gave her a small smile, the one thing left in the world to make her calm.

"George…" Dumbledore began and looked at the older boy.

"Why…" George said almost too quiet for anyone to hear him, but of course Dumbledore heard him "Sorry?" he asked George.

"Why… is he… here?" George managed to say, Dumbledore gave Snape a look.

Snape sighed.

"_Potter_ here has been exposed to a very dangerous toxic that have made his brain and organs to collapse. This venom is something that I have never seen before. But I have a feeling that what ever _Potter_ drank or ate, it had multiple toxics from different animals and potions" Snape said and George didn't have the strength to fight or get annoyed with him when Snape clearly thought this was fabulous.

"However…" Snape said again "With Madame Pomfrey's analysis of her cheek ups on Mr. Potter, I have combined every single potion there is to prevent the boy to get worse, however…" Snape suddenly stopped and George couldn't help to look at him from where he was sitting to the standing potion-master, near the end of the bed.

For the first time, Snape looked unconfident and unsure of himself in front of people, except for Dumbledore who had seen that look on Snape multiple times.

"Since the toxic has damaged his brain, we can only hope that… His magic can cure him by it self… Theirs is nothing more I can do…"

"AND THANT'S NOT ALL!" Madame Pomfrey suddenly yelled which made every one in the room jump in surprise.

"WITH THE COMBINED POTION THERE'S A HUGE CHANCE THAT IT WILL ONLY MAKE POTTER WORSE THAN NOW! HE MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE IF WE DO THIS!"

"He _will_ die if we don't do this" Snape said with a glare to the woman "Both me _and_ Albus have already told you that St Mungos don't have the resources to help Potter from his state. This is the only way to help him" Madame Pomfrey didn't calm down by that.

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" She yelled "ALBUS, PLEASE! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY WITH OUT RISKING HIS LIFE IN THE PROGRESS!" she pleaded to Dumbledore.

George couldn't help to feel sorry for her. There hadn't been a death in Hogwarts since the chamber of secrets fifty years ago, and George would never say this to any one, probably because he would get Pomfrey after him. But, one day when he and Fred was there after a mishap of their experiments, he heard Madame Pomfrey talk to Dumbledore about Harry and how she really cared about him and that she was so worried about him every day since first year.

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile "I don't like this either Poppy… But Severus is right this is the only way… If there was another way I would had done it from the beginning but, since this poison is too strong even for me… There is no other way…"

"How big is the risk that he might die of this?" asked McGonagall "Since he isn't dead already…" Snape said with the sarcasm clear to everybody "There is a ninety percent chance he might not make it. Or, if he makes it, his brain might not cope with the huge amount of different toxins in his body and he might become brain-dead…"

It became quiet in the room. Everyone was thinking about different possibilities but since time was short no one could find a different solution. And finally George spoke.

"Do it…" he said with a confident voice.

"George?" Dumbledore said and looked at him. "If there's a slightly chance he will make it then do it… If we don't he will die… And I will not be able to live by myself if I knew that there was a chance to prevent his death from happening… I love him and I know he would do it for me if I were in the same situation as he is now…" George took Harry's hand and kissed it.

The teachers looked at each other and nodded. Snape went to Harry's other side and opened his mouth slightly and took the potion he had in his pocket, opened it and poured it down in Harry's mouth and then he closed it.

Now they all had to do was to wait...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_13.34_ _p__m_**

The first few hours after Harry had received the potion, George hoped that he would wake up. Even if Hermione and Dumbledore explained to him that the first signs that told that the elixir would work was after 24 hours.

It didn't stop him to hope though.

George wanted to be with Harry in his bed and hold him, but he knew that Madame Pomfrey would throw him out of the infirmary, even if she understood the situation they were in.

George became more irritated with her by the second though.

She came every half hour to cheek up on Harry to see if he had the signs of becoming brain dead. George understood that she was worried but it wasn't helping _and_ it wasn't making him fell good as well.

Though it wasn't him who told her to stop.

Mrs. Weasley had come back to Hogwarts like a Firebolt after McGonagall had send her an owl that told her of what happened with Harry. She stormed into the infirmary with a bang which George almost fall from his chair and Madame Pomfrey came out of her office ready to throw out the person who made such noise, it amazed George that Harry didn't wake up from the bang or the hug he got from Mrs. Weasley when she reached his bed.

Madame Pomfrey came to them and placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's arm and she broke away from Harry.

"How is he?" she asked the witch "He have taken the potion which Professor Snape made but, there hasn't been any signs if his body has accepted the antidote or if it makes him worse then what he already is…" she said took out her wand to do the cheek ups again.

George let out an irritated sigh, which Madame Pomfrey didn't hear, but his mom did. She turned her gaze to him and meet his eyes. She didn't need to hear what was the problem, so she turned back to Pomfrey.

"What are you doing?" she asked her calmly "Looking if he has some signs of becoming brain dead, since it has already gone five hours and his body hasn't even reacted just a tinny bit, it looks like he might already become brain dead…" Madame Pomfrey answered and George made a growling noise from where he sat.

"How many times do you have to do the cheek ups?" Mrs. Weasley asked again. "Every two hours, but since he _is_ who he is, every half hour…" she said, Mrs. Wealsey took gently down the med-wich's wand "Poppy… He will be fine… Maybe you can come every hour instead? You seam tired as well" she tolf her and the two looked at each other.

"Of course Molly… You… Your right… I haven't slept that much this night since he came in…" she said and nodded to the two Weasley's and returned to her courters.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her son. He was holding Harry's hand tight and was resting his head on Harry's bed.

She made her way to his side and took another chair and placed it next to him. She sat down and looked at his son.

"How are you doing?" she asked after a while, George came up from his resting stance and leaned against his own chair, still holding Harry's hand.

"I don't know…" he answered her feeling the tears form in his eyes. His mom hugged him and George cried and all he could say was "I don't want to lose him!" as he hugged her back.

…

**_16.19 pm_**

"Mom?" Fred said surprised as he entered the infirmary. And he wasn't alone he was followed by Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lee and Ginny.

"_Shit…"_ was all George could think of when he saw his little sister came behind the others and stopped at the foot of Harry's bed. George knew that his little sister had always had a crush on Harry even before any of them had meet him. And, after the first year when the Weasley brothers came home all she wanted to know was how Harry was like, and Ron didn't help that much either since he was best friends with him and liked to tease her with that.

And after second year… Well, let's not get into it.

George couldn't help but to feel bad somehow though. Here he was, together with Harry, holding his hand, tears still in his eyes and stroking Harry's hair from his forehead.

And now his sister was here, someone who has obviously been in love to the same boy who George was together with. However, George noticed that she didn't look angry or sad.

"So it is true…" Lee said quiet to himself when he saw his friend holding hands with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh hello darlings!" Mrs. Weasley said when the other teens came to them, she hugged Hermione before she took over her seat next to George while Mrs. Weasley hugged the others.

"How is he doing?" Hermione whispered to George while the exchange of hellos were occurring "The same…" George said with out looking at her.

"Don't you all have classes?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she broke away from Ron, "Not more today" answered Fred "Though some of us has potion test tomorrow-" Hermione said but then she said something that none of them would ever think she would say "But, that's not important for now… I would rather be here then at the library right now… " she ended to an astonished crowd, even George looked at her.

She realized what she had just said and looked around at the surprised faces of her friends "Well, this is rare situation and I will not make this for a habit! Besides I'm already five chapter's ahead so I survive" she said and returned to face George and Harry.

George could kiss her right now, she was truly a real friend!

"So-" Mrs. Weasley started "How was your day kids?" they all exchanged looks to each other.

"Well…" Neville started and looked scared for some reason

"The thing is…" Ron continued twisted his body

"We could start with…" Fred began but he too couldn't continue his sentence. Hermione rolled her eyes "I can tell him!" she said and turned her chair to George who looked at her.

"Right after we had left you alone with Harry, this morning, we went to our lessons right. Well, Ron and I had double hour in potions together with the Slytherin's… So, you can almost guess how that turned out" she said and gave him a forgiving look.

George sighed, "What happened?" he asked but like Hermione said, he could almost guess of what had happened.

"Snape must have over heard me when I asked them where Harry was!" Neville said quickly before Hermione could start. He was clearly frightened and stressed of how George would react.

"Well yes, Snape told the whole class about Harry's state and '_surprisingly'_ he didn't care when some off the Slytherin's erupted in cheers…" she said and Ron's face turned red by anger.

"Well, Malfoy _surprisingly-_" she said with sarcasm in her voice "thought it was a good idea to '_plan Harry's funera_l' and to have a one minute silence in memory of '_our great hero_' which made Ron over here-" she said and nodded towards Ron "- do something _very_ stupid!"

"HE DESERVED IT!" Ron said and George could feel the heat from him form where he stood.

"That he might, but it was still stupid, Ronald! You got two months of detention!" she said and Mrs. Weasley got fire in her eyes and turned slowly towards Ron who meet her eyes and he became very _very_ small compared to her.

"Though I have to say it was a nice knock out!" said Hermione again and every one turned to her again though this time she smiled to them, especially to Ron, George noticed.

"However by lunch-" she continued "every student in school knows about Harry and your relationship…" she ended.

George closed his eyes and tried his best to remain calm.

They all remained quiet for a while, waiting for George's rage to come.

But it never came, instead he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"We wanted to take it slow…" he said calmly and stroked Harry's hand "but, I actually had a feeling that everyone would find out like this… Nothing really goes as you want to, right?" he said and kissed Harry's hand, not caring about the others.

Ginny made a soft sound from where she stood and she departed from the rest of them and got and closed the door behind her.

Fred sighed "I go and talk to her…" he said and nodded towards George "Yeah, I should go to" said Lee and gave George a smile "I have always your back, mate!" he said and followed after Fred.

"I should go too…" Neville said "The other's might want to know how things are going…" he said and was on his way out when George called after him "Neville!" Neville turned to him nervously.

"It's not your fault…" Geroge said, "Snape would have told them anyway" he continued and gave Neville a smile, Neville relaxed and gave George a smile before he went out.

**_21.43 pm_**

"You should go to bed, you three" Mrs. Weasley said to George, Hermione and Ron who when she saw how much the time was. Dumbledore had sent a house elf with dinner to them and Hermione accepted the dinner from the elf, even if she didn't like it.

The three of them hadn't really talked much. Mrs. Weasley got showed by professor McGonagall a private room and the two witches together with Snape and Moody had spent their time at Dumbledore's office, all four trying to find another cure and to find the person who was guilty of putting Harry in this state.

Neither Fred or Neville or anyone else had come to the infirmary, according to Mrs. Weasley Dumbledore had made a magic line (almost like the ageing line a few mouths ago) outside of the infirmary so only those who were in _needed_ healthcare could come in.

Madame Pomfrey had done some cheek ups on Harry during the day but the result hadn't change. Not even a little bit. She was now doing her fourth cheek up of the day and even though George wasn't as annoyed by her like this afternoon, he still didn't like her attitude of how she was dealing this situation.

"I won't leave him…" George said were he sat and Mrs. Weasley sighed, "You know you have to George…" she said but he shook his head "I refuse…" Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Oh no! Not you two as well!" Mrs. Weasley said annoyed when she saw the exchange between Hermione and Ron.

"You all realize that it won't help him if you stay here all night! And I'm sure Madame Pomfrey agrees with me!" she said and looked at the med-which.

Madame Pomfrey looked at George and thought for a bit.

"Mr. Weasley can stay… _If_ he agrees to stay in his own bed for the night that is…" she said and George looked at her with thankful eyes. Ron thought for a minute she meant him but Hermione hit his arm to make him understand that he was an idiot.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son and understood that the decision had been made. He wouldn't leave Harry's side, ever.

She had never seen him be like this to anyone and she, like a mother knew at that moment that her son had started to become a man. She was also thinking about her own relationship and the memories of her and Arthur and how George and Harry reminded her of when they were young.

She gave George a good night kiss on his cheek, which he didn't like but accepted it and they all got out of the infirmary.

**_22.52 pm_**

George couldn't sleep.

Understandable really.

He had got a bed who was next to Harry's but there was a good space between them which George didn't like one bit.

His eyes were fixed on Harry's calm face.

He was to far from him George thought. He wanted to be near Harry and hold him not only to make Harry safe but also to make himself safe as well. He tried to be optimistic but every time Madame Pomfrey came it was like an executer came in and was about to chop his head off.

Then George got an idea!

He got out of his bed, lifted the night table that was between the two beds and put it down on the other side of the room. He returned to his bed and dragged it carefully, so Pomfrey wouldn't hear, so that there was no space between the two beds anymore, it became almost like a doubled bed.

Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything about having the beds like _this_!

George got on his own bed and made so that his body was so close to Harry as possible.

"Harry…" he said after a while "I know you can hear me… or at least I hope you can… I know this is stupid, talking to myself… But, I want you to know that… I love you… I really _really_ do… I have never felt like this for anyone before… I never thought I would feel like this for anyone… But then you were suddenly there… I didn't even know that I was even searching for something, but when I saw you I found it… You have changed my life… Forever… Even if we have only been together in like, what three four months? I have a feeling that… You are the one for me… So you can't die… Not know… You can't leave me because if you do… I don't know what to do then… So please! Fight! Do it for me!" George ended with a kiss and felt how tired he really was and took a hold of Harry's hand and went to sleep.

Not knowing that somewhere in Harry's brain, George's words hit him and Harry's body was slowly fighting to live, live for George.

**_00.14 am_**

Madame Pomfrey found the sleeping couple and she sighed for herself. She knew that boys could be rebellious, especially a Weasley, but when she saw them she hadn't the heart to wake the older boy up and make him go to the Gryffindor Tower.

She took instead out her wand and made some few spells around Harry so she could see his progress. She was prepared to see the same status but she was wrong.

The cure had finally kicked in!

She got a huge smile on her face and had to remind herself that it was still too early to say anything but still!

She wondered though why it started to work now but then she realized. She looked at the two boys, the older boy held a protective arm around the younger one and the two of them rested their head against each other.

She returned to her office and chuckled while she shook her head.

Love is really the strongest cure there was…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**03.47 pm**_

Harry didn't know how many times he had dreamt about Wormtail and that younger man and also about Voldemort and his pet snake Nagini. Though, these dreams weren't like his "ordinary" nightmares.

Harry usually woke up after seeing that green light that hit him, but he couldn't wake up. It was like he was trapped in his dream and he didn't like it one bit.

The last he remembered from the real word was when he had departed from the party and got to bed. The only one who was in his dormitory besides him was Neville, since Fred and George had made him drink some firewhiskey, he excused himself from the party and had spent a few hours in the bathroom.

Harry had shaken his head and went to bed. However, he remembered that he had dreamt many weird dreams that night. Some were very disturbing and some were just weird. He thinks that he had woken up from his sleep and somehow made it to the bathroom, and then… black…

So, Harry was a bit confused when he felt the soft and familiar bed when he regained his consciences. Though he was too tired to lift his eyes opened, he used his other senses.

He realized quickly that he was lying in the hospital wing. You never forget these beds…

This was his what, his twentieth time here?

Harry had a feeling that it was still nighttime, usually when he woke up after an incident was either on mornings or during the day and Harry always woke up with the voices of Ron and Hermione or Madame Pomfrey talking to herself or to other students that was there.

Now it was quiet and slightly colder than usual. He was too tired to even lift his hand up and shift his cover so he could get warmer. However even how tiered Harry was he could feel that someone was laying besides him.

He took a depth breath so he could at least try to figure out who it was with his smell.

It didn't take a long time before Harry knew who it was: GEORGE!

Harry tried to lift his eyes up but the tiredness had worn him out. He let out a small sigh and drifted of to sleep, feeling safe again.

**Sorry for the wait! This is really a short chapter but there wasn't much to add here actually, except that Harry has finally woken up. **

**Also one little spoiler: I saw that someone asked about if we/they would know _who_ poisoned Harry and the answer is: yes but not for a while! :P**

**Anyway I will have more time from now on with this and my other stories so YAY! XD**

**The next chapter will be up soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So he's all right?" Harry heard George's voice in the distance of his dream. He broke away from his dream, were he got the Horntail to chase after Malfoy by his command. Harry still felt tired but he knew he had to wake up. He kind of knew already that he was in the infirmary wing, and if he was there, that meant that he had done something that had made him end up there. And by George's voice he knew he was right

So, he opened his eyes but shout them again when the strong sunlight that decided to pep through the clouds blinded him. He heard someone, probably Hermione, gasp and stand up beside him. He shifted in his bed so he was sitting and rubbed his eyes with his hand and opened his eyes once again.

There he saw the faces that made him smile. He saw Mrs. Weasley that let out a sigh in relief and she looked like that she was going to cry any second, Ron and Fred smiled widely, Hermione had tears in her eyes. But Harry's eyes landed at the person that mattered the most to him, George looked at him as if he was an angel. He too had tears in his eyes and he was smiling before he attacked Harry's lips.

After what felt like an eternity the two of them heard a cough from the others and broke away. Harry looked at George and then at the others, "Hi" he said and then all of them launched at him with hugs and kisses.

"How are you feeling, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley and gave him a glass of water that was standing on his night table next to him. Harry took a sip from it before answering her, "Good, just a bit tired that's all" he gave her a smile to reassure her that he _was_ fine.

"If you all could please get away from him" Madame Pomfrey said from the end of the bed to the Weasley family and Hermione so she could cast a few spells on Harry to _really_ state that he was fine.

George sat on a chair next to Harry and just hold his hand and looking at him with happy eyes.

"OK Mr. Potter" the med-witch said, "You are definitely on your way to become normal again, but you will have to be here this night just to be safe. Dumbledore will be here nay minute now and he has some questions for you" she said and turned around and got to her office.

"How long have I been here?" asked Harry afterwards, "A few days, mate" Ron said. "What happened?" Harry asked and Ron was about to say something but got cut off, "I was hoping that you would know something…" said Dumbledore who had somehow popped out of nowhere next to Ron, which made him jump a little in the air.

_That_ George would remember in the future.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Dumbledore with concerned eyes "Albus, don't you think we should wait before we ask him about it?" she said and Dumbledore meet her eyes. "I understand why you think we should wait Molly, but we haven't even find one single clue about who could have done this. And right now with the tournament we have to find the one who is responsible fast, who knows maybe the one who poisoned Harry is out for the other champions as well" Dumbledore said and Mrs. Weasley sighed. She knew she couldn't change the old man's decision.

"I was poisoned?" Harry asked and it became quiet in the room. All of them waited for someone else, or actually on Dumbledore since they all had been beside Harry's bed all this time and have heard Madame Pomfrey's version of it.

Dumbledore made his way next to Harry's other side of the bed, he didn't want to interrupt the chemistry between the two boys.

"What's the last thing you remember, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well…" Harry started, he did remember the party the Gryffindor's had thrown to celebrate Harry's fight against the Horntail. However, it wasn't allowed by the schools rules to have parties and definitely **not** with alcohol.

However, it wasn't Dumbledore Harry was afraid of. It was George and Fred who had brought the alcohol to them, so the one Harry feared was Mrs. Weasley. Harry meet George's eyes and he too seamed to think the same thing, Dumbledore would have let him get off easily but his mother was another story.

"Eh, well I remember I got the golden egg from the dragon, then we all went up to Gryffindor tower, we stayed up for a while and then I went to bed" Harry tried to leave out the stuff with the alcohol but-

"What did you _all_ do during that time?" asked Mrs. Weasley and her eyes went from Harry to George and then to Fred. Fred rolled his eyes "We had fun mom! And yes, some of us drank but we would never put poison in the drinks. For one it's dangerous and second it's bad for business, right George?" he said and looked at his twin brother for support.

George didn't like to talk about their business with anyone besides his brother, even Harry didn't know much about their affairs and where their supplies came from. He let out a "Mhmm" to the other's as a sign that he agreed with Fred. Though a thought hit him: could it be possible that someone knew about where the drinks that they had ordered came from and poisoned one of the bottles?

But if the person had intended to poison Harry, why do something _that_ complex?

His theory sounded like that someone, probably a Slytherin, had poison one of the bottles and then hoped that a Gryffindor drank it and it happened to be Harry. However, the poison was too complex for any student in Hogwarts to brew it.

In his thought, George had missed how Mrs. Weasley and Fred were arguing about how irresponsible they were and how dangerous it was with alcohol for children at their age. Fred said something about how this wasn't their fault and that from now on they would be more carful with these kind of affairs _and_ said that she too had done something's in her youth that outclassed their "stupidity" which made Mrs. Weasley almost turn even scarier then You-Know-Who.

Luckily Dumbledore stepped in before anything _really_ happened.

"Now, now you two. We shouldn't dwell about what happened, the most important thing is that Harry is well, though there is one thing Fred and George could help me with" he said and the two Wealsey's became quiet but threw daggers at each other with their eyes.

"I have seen you two become very successful in your business through the years and it have always fascinated me in a way…" said Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley looked at him with stunned eyes.

"I wished there was someone like you two when I went to Hogwarts… It would certainly have helped me get away from my studies at times…" he kept saying dreamily and Mrs. Weasley seamed to almost get a heart attack and Fred seamed proud.

"Anyway, what I really want to say is that you two know how much bottles there was and from whom it came from, so if you could meet me at my office in ten minutes would be good- Oh and I will send you an owl to you Harry about an appointment with me, I really want to talk to you, okay." he said and didn't wait for a respond before he waved good bye to Mrs. Weasley and the others and got out of the infirmary.

"So…" Mrs. Weasley said and let out a sigh and turned to Harry and the others, "I think I have to return to my courters and start packing my things" she said and went to Harry and kissed his forehead "It's good to have you back" she said and winked which made Harry blush a bit but smiled at her.

"Yeah us too…" Hermione said and nodded to Fred and Ron, "Me and Ron have astronomy essay to do until tomorrow but first, Ronald needs his lunch and I'm sure Fred will wait for you George outside of Dumbledore's office" She said and took Ron and Fred in their arms with her hands and started to marsh them out. "By the way…" Hermione said and turned her head towards Harry, "You don't have to worry about the lessons you have missed, every teacher knows what had happened and I'm sure they will let you do the work during the holiday after I have talked to them!" she said in a annoyingly positive way which made Harry scowl but smiled a thank you to her.

After they too, had left the infirmary, the only persons left were Harry and George.

The two boys looked at each other nothing else needed to be said. George stroked Harry's hair from his forehead and then kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"So…" he said after they broke away and rested their foreheads against each other, "Yeah…" said Harry dreamily, he didn't want George to go but he knew that he would return as fast as possible.

"I'm not going to say something cheese or something like that… Well at least not yet!" George said and the two laughed a little, "But it feels really _really_ good to have you back!" he said and kissed Harry once more.

"However there is one _little_ thing you should know…" George said and sat on Harry's bed and took his hand in his. Harry frowned because he sensed that George was something important, and especially when he said "little"…

George took a depth breath before he told Harry: "The whole school knows about us…"

"WHAT!" Harry said really laud so Madame Pomfrey popped out her from her door and looked angry at them and was about to tell them that this was a "hospital", but since there wasn't any other student there she just glared and closed the door.

"How?" Harry said and looked choked at George and hoped that George was only joking but he realized very quickly that he wasn't.

"Snape…" George said and Harry closed his eyes. He was trying to control his magic since he has had experience with mishaps when it came to his magic when he was angry. And he really didn't want to blow George up like he did with aunt Marge last summer…

"Well…" Harry started, "At least we don't need to keep hiding from people… How has the respond been?" Harry asked even if he really didn't want to know.

"Really good actually" George said and gave Harry a small smile "I haven't been around school that much since you have been laying here, but what I heard from Hermione is that people love you more now, even your fan-girls who I thought was going to cry rivers now wants you more!" George said and rolled his eyes, which made Harry laugh.

George had told Harry one night how irritated he was when girls not only from Hogwarts but also from Beauxbatons came to him with roses and stuff. He was mostly jealous which made Harry love him more!

"The Slytehins has of course added _this_-" he pointed at their intertwined hands "to their collection of 'Anti-Potter' propaganda, but since it's normal with same-sex marriages in this world, they don't really care. Mostly they mock you or _us_, because you are with me" he said and shrugged and harry rolled his eyes. It would be _so_ fun to go out of here.

"Anyway, I think I need to go to Dumbledore's!" George said and gave Harry a good-bye kiss. "I'll return as soon as possible, okay" George said as he stood up and let go of Harry's hand and winked at him. Harry blushed and smiled as he saw George disappear.

…

During the day Harry got visits not only from Ron and Hermione, but also from Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, Lee, Angelina and Ginny…

It was a bit uncomfortable when Harry saw Ginny, he knew that Ginny had had a crush on him and he wasn't _that_ oblivious like some people thought he was. Girls like to talk especially when they think they are alone with their friends.

But, Ginny surprised him.

She was… fine with it, if her brother made him happy then it was fine. Besides, Dean had asked her out a few times before but she had said no. Now, she might say yes, she told Harry.

Harry and his friends were happy to see each other again, which moved Harry but he didn't show it. He would only become embarrassed by it!

However, there was one person who Harry hadn't counted to show up, and it wasn't Ginny.

It was around the time when Harry usually ate his dinner, but since he was in the infirmary, he ate there instead with George. Later, George was going back to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve a book, which Hermione had ordered George to give Harry that night so he could see what he had missed.

After a minute or two, none other then Cedric Diggory comes in with a hand in front of his nose.

He saw that Harry was there and smiled at him and waved with his other hand.

"-I there!" he said with a voice that clearly indicated that the blood had come to his throat.

Harry gave him a nervous smile "Eh, hi?" he said and looked at Cedric's nose, Cedric realized why Harry looked at him funny.

"Oh! Tis! Tripped at on the satires, didn't see it!" he said as if that was the funniest thing in the year. Harry frowned, "But you are okay?" he asked and Cedric nodded but as he bent the head downwards the blood saw it's chance to slip through his fingers and pure out like a waterfall, which made Cedric take his free hand against his nose too.

"-adam pofreay?" Cedric asked and Harry was going to say that she was in her office but she came out from her room as Cedric asked for her.

"Mr. Diggory!" she asked choked and hurried to him and took out her wand. "Sit here!" she said and pulled him to one of the beds so he could sit on it. "Get your hands of your nose so I can fix it!" she said and Cedric did as she said and after a few seconds later the blood had stopped and his nose, which Harry could see that Cedric nose bridge was bent inwards in the middle, was fixed.

"Ah!" Cedric said and patted his nose and Madame Pomfrey cleaned the blood away from his shirt and face, "Back to normal!" she said when she was finished "Now Mr. Diggory, you should head back to your common room, good night!" she said and turned around to her office and closed the door.

Harry thought that Cedric was going to say good-bye and head out, but instead Cedric headed towards Harry and sat on the chair where George had sat during their dinner, next to the bed.

"Well that was uncomfortable" Cedric said as he positions himself comfortably in the chair. "I bet…" Harry answered wondering what Cedric was doing _there_.

"I tripped on my way to Hufflepuff's common room after dinner and since none of my friends are good with _these_ things I decided to come here" he said and smiled at Harry.

Harry wonder why Cedric thought he would actually care, and Cedric's approach were as if they were friends. But Harry remembered that he had warned Cedric about the dragons, and probably Cedric wanted to be nice he guessed.

"So… how are you feeling?" Cedric asked Harry which made Harry get taken back a bit, he got told by George that since everyone knew about them they also knew he was laying there!

He sighed, "Good I guess… Will be back at Gryffindor's tomorrow…" he said and Cedric nodded, "Well that's good" he said.

"How much do people know?" Harry asked, "Rumor says that sometime during the night after the first task, you got poisoned by some super toxic potion which made you almost get killed." Cedric told Harry and he sighed, that was pretty much it…

"So it was true…" Cedric said and Harry nodded.

"It always amazes me how fast people hear news or gossips…" Harry said and lay back on his pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"You mean you and the Weasley twin?" Cedric asked Harry, "Well, that too…" Harry said.

"Well people like to talk and hear the latest gossip…" Cedric said "And sorry if this may come out wrong, but people likes to talk about you…" he continued and sounded ashamed and a bit angry Harry thought, but he started to get annoyed.

"Cedric… Why are you here?" Harry asked and looked at Cedric who seamed to see that Harry was annoyed. "I came to talk to you" he said calm that made Harry more annoyed, "Yeah but why? To report back to the rest of the school how I am doing?" Cedric shook his head.

"No, I'm here on my own and besides, I'm not _that_ kind of a person. I'm a Hufflepuff after all!" he said and Harry snorted, "Well Cedric, if you are a Hufflepuff then you can explain to me why the rest of your house decided to go against me like the rest of the school! Shouldn't you Hufflepuff's be all loyal and stand for justice?" Harry asked and Cedric looked ashamed by it.

"Yeah, you have a point there… I won't lie, Harry but after your name popped out of the goblet, many in my house hated you. Even I was a bit convinced that you had done it on purpose and wanted all the glory. However as time went on and those badges from Malfoy began to spread I had to think about the whole situation. I decided to believe you and support you even if it wasn't huge to you, it was to me…"

"Why?" asked Harry and frowned, "Honestly?" Cedric asked Harry and he nodded.

"I was ashamed… I was ashamed by myself and on my house… As you said: we are supposed to be loyal not only to each other but also to the rest of the school. And I have always thought my self to be a true Hufflepuff, I have always been against people who treat other's badly and always been loyal not only to my own house but to the rest as well… Always been helpful and friendly to others, even to the bullies like Malfoy!" he said with disgust in his voice. Harry got the feeling that Cedric didn't like Malfoy at all, which made him smile a bit, _who_ likes that guy anyway?!

"So, it really surprised me when I too, started to dislike you for a thing no one had proof off! As I said: I was ashamed…" Cedric said.

It became quiet between them for a few seconds.

"How did you come to the point to believe me? I mean, besides the badges. Everyone had them, even the Gryffindor had them, even Ron who supposed to be my best friend! However, I do recall that some people besides Hermione, George, Fred and Neville didn't have them but they weren't many…" Harry said and Cedric nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't take them even if Malfoy almost begged on his knees for me to take them" he said and the two of them snorted and shook their heads.

"Then there was Fletchley and Bones in Hufflepuff, and a few Ravenclaws… " Cedric continued and stopped when he couldn't count more people who hadn't taken the badges from Malfoy.

"I guess they are more smarter then the rest of us…" Cedric said to himself about his Hufflepuff friends.

"Anyway, to answer you question. All I had to do was thinking rationally! For the first: No fourth year old student could trick Dumbledore or the goblet, if not being a very dark wizard and no one can have that much experienced in magic in that age. Second: you are not the best student to figure out how to trick Dumbledore or the goblet! I bet even your friend Granger cannot even find one single clue of how to trick them, even after all the books she might read, and she is even more smarter thane some of us seven year students!" Cedric said and Harry laughed.

"And third: Your reaction." Cedric said and Harry frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked Cedric.

"When you came down the satires you seamed scared and frightened, as if someone had just died. Plus when Fleur asked you if you were there to get us back to the ceremony I thought it was a bit strange. I mean, why would _you_ or any other students in that mater come and get us and not a teacher or our headmasters or even Filch! It didn't make sense I thought. And your face was not lying that night, Harry. You didn't put down your name in to the goblet." Cedric finished.

"Thank you…" Harry said after a while when he didn't know what to say to Cedric's final reason to believe him.

"You don't need to thank me, Harry. I should be the one to ask you for forgiveness even if I didn't do anything directly too you…" he said and they looked at each other.

"You don't need to ask me for forgiveness, you are only human… I would have reacted the same if I was in the same situation as you" Harry said and gave Cedric a smile. Cedric smiled and remembered that he had to return to his common room soon. He cast a spell who said that the time was soon 21.00.

"I have to go now, it's getting late-" he said but got interrupted by George who came in through the door and looked his eyes on the Hufflepuff in the room. The Hufflepuff who he _didn't_ like one bit! And who was talking to his boyfriend made his eyes burst into flames.

"Diggory…" George said with an icy voice. Cedric saw him and nodded and gave him a smile, which made George more irritated. "Nice to see you, Weasley!" he said smiled to George and one of George's eyebrows twitched. He really wanted to hit him with the book Hermione had giving him!

"I was just leaving so see you soon! Oh that's right!" Cedric said and turned to Harry.

"Can you meet me sometime during these next few days? During lunch maybe?" he asked Harry and Harry nodded, "I guess, I can write an owl to you" he said not knowing that George looked at him with those burning eyes.

"Great! See you soon Harry!" he said and smiled at Harry and then turned around, nodded to George and exited the infirmary.

"So…" George said after Cedric had closed the door, "WHAT were you two talking about huh?" he said not hiding his jealousy in his voice.

Harry looked at him first and then started to laugh.

"What's _so_ funny?" George asked annoyed but he was also happy to see Harry laugh. "You!" Harry said "You look so funny when you are jealous!" he said and whipped away a tear in his eye.

"Humph!" George said and sat on the chair, "Here is your book!" he said and dropped the heavy book on Harry's chest, which made him cough and lose his breath a little.

Harry met George's eyes and took his hand, "You don't need to be jealous, he came in with a bleeding nose and after Madame Pomfrey fixed it we ended up talking to each other." Harry said and George snorted. Harry sighed and pulled George close and kissed him.

"You are kind of cute when you are jealous…" Harry said and winked at George, which made him blush and roll his eyes. Harry smiled and kissed him again.

After they broke away George had to return to Gryffindor Tower.

"Now, Hermione wants you to read this" he said and pointed at the book still lying on Harry's chest "And then tomorrow you will have to talk to the teachers and then do your homework, okay?" he said and Harry snorted, "Yes, mom!" he said and George hit him on the head and the two laughed and kissed good night before George got back to the common room.

It was nice to laugh again!

**So last chapter for 2012! Next would hopefully come up soon, I just have been lazy with it! :P**

**So, Harry is back and Cedric starts to come into the picture and getting closer with Harry. Will this affect the relationship between him and George and what is his intentions? Since not only George but also Harry starts to think about sex and to get their relationship to the next level.**

**However, will Cedric stand between them or not? And will they ever find out who poisoned Harry?**

**Answers will come next year! XD**

**Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Harry was tired…

I mean really _really_ tired!

These past few days had almost been too much for any student but for Harry, this was torture!

Not only he was still recovering from the incident last week but there was also the studies he had missed and had to do, and people to talk too before the winter holidays. Oh, and there was going to be this Yule ball thing which will be held in a week and he had to find a girl who could dance with him…

Yes a girl! Not George! A GIRL!

To summary this week for him we have to start at the beginning:

First of all Harry had asked George what Dumbledore wanted to talk about with him and Fred. George only said that Dumbledore wanted to know from who they got their things from and were the drinks came from. The twins told him that, the things or NSTCEO(normal-stuff-they-can-experiment-on) as they liked to say where from different kinds of muggle-stores and things people wanted to get rid of and gave it to them since they clearly wanted it.

As for the drinks, they came from a small store in Diagon Ally where they could buy alcohol for a cheap price. Harry asked if they would get in trouble for it but George calmed him down and said that Dumbledore didn't care as long they were carful with this things in the future and to not give any alcohol to the first and second years.

To Harry this sounded as Dumbledore had had an outgoing teenage period since any "normal" headmasters, principals or teachers would have put Fred and George to detention or even kicked them out of school.

But, Dumbledore was who he was.

Anyway, the first normal day for Harry came the day after. He hadn't got to Gryffindor Tower yet so when he came down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and attacked him with hugs and high fives. Many in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped their hands as well but the Hufflepuff's got many angry eyes from the Gryffindor's mostly because there was still the competition between Harry and Cedric.

The Slytherin table…

Well, they glared of course and Malfoy just stayed silent.

Anyway, the day began well but the last lesson was potions and even if Snape had pretty much saved Harry's life he didn't take it easy with him. Makeing Gryffindor loose twenty points and Harry to write an essay about why you couldn't mix pumpkin seeds with the seeds of tiger-flower and goblin earwax.

Then the following day Harry received a letter from none other then his godfather, Sirius Black:

_Dear Harry_

_How are you doing? I'm so sorry for not be there for you right now, but as you know it's too dangerous for me to be out in the open. The auror's are still looking for me which makes it impossible for me and watch your progress in the tournament._

_However there are things we need to… talk about._

_First of all, did I have to find out that you are in a relationship with George Weasley through the Daily Prophet?! I have to honestly say that I have mixed feelings about that._

_First of all I'm happy that you have found someone and I hope that he makes you happy._

_However, I am concerned about his intentions. I know that I shouldn't listen to what people say or what the Prophet say, but I am your godfather and who ever decides to date my godson will answer to me about it._

_And I want to talk to __**you**__ of course. There are things we need to talk about relationships and… __**that**__ kind of stuff. I know this is awkward and believe me, this is uncomfortable for me too, but it's necessary._

_Anyway, this letter starts to get too long but I'll see you soon! Take care!_

_Snuffles_

Harry had completely forgot to send an owl to Sirius about him and George! Hell, he had even forgot that Sirius even existed! What godson he turned out to be…

Harry wondered what Sirius wanted to talk about and frankly he was nervous to introduce George to him. What if he didn't like him at all?

But what really freaked Harry was that the Daily Prophet knew about him and George! Skeeter would probably be more irritated and would want to interview both him and George!

Great…

Harry wrote to Sirius back and excused to him that he had to find out through that way and that if there was anyway they could communicate face to face they should do it soon.

Then the day after that, McGonagall announced them about the Yule Ball. None of the guys liked the idea and the girls obviously liked the idea. However the best was when Ron had to dance with McGonagall in front of the whole school. That was probably one of the rare occasions when all of the houses chaired the same laugh, even Gryffindor and Slytherin.

But then McGonagall came to Harry and George…

_Flashback_

"_WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" George said to McGonagall when she told them that Harry had to go out with a girl to the Yule ball._

"_I'm not, Mr. Weasley and do I have to remind you to hold your tongue when you are speaking to me?" she said and glared at George. "But why am I not allowed to take my boyfriend out?" George said pleadingly, McGonagall sighed when she saw the boy. "Because it is tradition… I can't change it and neither can Dumbledore, I'm sorry." She said and George knew he had lost the battle._

_Harry looked at him and took his hand in his. "However there is one thing-" George snapped his head back at her "Mr. Potter can dance with whom ever he wants to __**after**__ the formal dances, I hope that pleases you two" she said to both of them. George looked at her and then at Harry. Harry thought about it, if he asked a girl to dance with him at the formal dances and if she accepted that he only was going to dance with her then and then later with George, it would be perfect._

_End of_ _flashback_

The thing was though that _whom_ should he ask?

Apparently, all the girls wanted him now since he got together with George. He said that girls like gay guys, more so in this world then in the muggle world.

However, Harry didn't want to ask a stranger he wanted to go with George and every time a girl came up to him asking him to go to the ball he always blurted out a no. Ron always said that Harry was stupid and when he tried with the same girl who asked Harry, they always laughed in his face and went away, which always made Hermione laugh as well.

The day didn't just end there. By the end of that day George had come up to him and said he was going with Angelina.

Harry had known that there had been a fling between them a few years ago, which of course was the topic in every Gryffindor's conversations in the common room for a year. So Harry wasn't all that thrilled with it. However he knows that they are only friends now and Angelina was probably the best choice for George, but it still annoyed Harry a bit.

Then the day after it, Dumbledore wanted to see him.

They didn't speak too long. He wanted to know how Harry was doing and if he remembered anything else from the party. Harry said he didn't and Dumbledore understood. He also said that he had been in touch with Sirius as well and was going to order a safe place for him so he could fire call Harry soon.

Then Cedric wanted to speak with Harry about something. George was of course "against" it but he knew he couldn't control Harry's life even if he sometimes wanted to, just so he could keep him safe.

This weekend was the last one the students could go to Hogsmeade for this year so Harry took the opportunity to send Cedric an owl if they could meet then. Harry used Hedwig and she almost immediately came back with an answer.

_Dear Harry_

_Yes, this Hogsmeade trip is fine by me. Meet me outside of the village right before you come up to the Shrinking Shack. And I think I don't have to tell you to come alone, right? This is private stuff!_

_Cedric_

And when George got the news that Harry was going to met Cedric _alone_ he couldn't deny the jealousness. He pouted in the common room for a day and Harry rolled his eyes when he came back after dinner, seeing his boyfriend be at the same position in the couch as before and kissed him on the cheek.

George sneaked into Harry's bed that night which made Harry laugh and George pout more.

And so the weekend came…

Harry was with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean on their way to Hogsmeade. Fred and George had already gone in the morning so they could find new things they could take and experiment on, Hermione had gone to the library instead not only because she wanted to study but also because Ron had suggested that Harry should go with her and then she told them that somebody had already asked her, which Ron didn't believe.

The result ended that none of them spoke to each other but Ron didn't stop talking _about_ her.

"As if someone would ask her!" he said as they were walking, "I mean not to be mean or anything, but she is only in her books all the time and she even says that she thinks boys are just wasteful!" he continued. "Mhmm…" Seamus said clearly tired of Ron's bickering.

"Well it can only been someone who hasn't any other choice besides her! Who, _who _can it be?! It's none f you guys?" he asked them with daggers in his eyes and looked from one to another.

"No! It's not me! I'm going with Lavender!" said Dean and held his hands up.

"And me with Parvati!" said Seamus he to holding his hands up. Everyone skipped over Harry since they all knew that he hadn't got anyone so their eyes landed on Neville who looked uncomfortable, more then usual.

"Neville?" asked Ron and Neville took one step back. "I-I'm going with Ginny…" it became quiet and Seamus and Dean looked at each other and hold their breaths. Harry met Neville's eyes and he basically said with his eyes to the taller boy "Sorry I can't help you now" and everyone could see Ron's face become redder by the second.

Neville had two choices: 1. Run for his life, or 2. Stay and take whatever destiny was planning for him.

He took number one and ran the fastest as he could. "NEVILLE! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ron screamed and ran after him, the three remaining boys started to laugh.

Harry waved good bye to them as they reach the village and told them he would met them back at the castle and went to the road that led to the shirking shack.

There was a lot of snow now and it seamed to not stopping yet. He could see the old house now and the memories of what happened there the year before came back to him. Sirius, Reamus turning to a werewolf, Wormtail, the dementors…

Harry sighed, somewhere Wormtail was now with Voldemort or at least what was left of him. He got a feeling that something was going to happen this year… The nightmares he have at least once a week and with the death eater attack at the world cup this summer…

Then suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him surprised and he almost lost his balance but another hand took a hold of his shoulders.

"Whoa! Look out there, Harry!" Cedric said and Harry blushed with embarrassment. "Cedric…" Harry greeted him and regained his balance, "Sorry if I scared you but you didn't hear me when I called for you" he said and smiled at Harry.

Cedric looked just like a muggle with the cloth's he was wearing. He had a pair of jeans and a black jacket and brown leather shoes. The only thing that said that he was a wizard was the Hufflepuff scarf he was wearing around his neck. He looked good…

Obviously every girl in school thought so about Cedric but even the boys (even if they hated him for it) admitted that he looked good, but this was the actual time Harry thought if he saw Cedric in the streets of muggle London he would easily mistake him for a model or an actor.

"It's nothing…" Harry said.

"So…" Cedric said and leaned against one of the tries behind them, "How are you feeling?" he asked Harry. "Better but tired" he said and Cedric gave him a small smile, "Well that's good" he said "Are you going to the Yule ball with your boyfriend?" he asked later. Harry started to think why Cedric was asking these questions but he answered anyway, "No, I'm not allowed to dance with him at the first dances but I can do it later" he said and Cedric nodded but Harry saw that Cedric got a small frown on his face.

"You?" he asked Cedric, "Oh, I'm going with Chu Chang…" he said and looked at Harry. Now Harry really thought there was something else Cedric wasn't telling him.

"Eh, Harry there is something I need to ask of you…" 'Well that was fast' thought Harry.

"Why I asked you to come here and meet me is because I need your help with something and in return, I can help you with the egg…" Now Harry was definitely interested.

"Alright" Harry said and waited for Cedric to begin.

"I haven't told anybody about this so what I'm about to tell you is very _very_ personal, do you understand?" Cedric said and Harry nodded.

Cedric took a deep breath.

"I'm bi and before you say: 'Well that's not big of a deal' and maybe it's not, but it's just that… Well it is a big of a deal for me…" he ended.

Harry didn't know what to say. Cedric Diggory was telling _him_ of all people that he was bi!

As in bisexual?!

They didn't even know each other that well so this was definitely a surprise for Harry.

"And as I said…" Cedric said and looked down on his shoes. "I haven't told anyone, not even my parents… You are the first to know…"

"Why?" Harry asked and Cedric looked at him, he laughed a little "Honestly I don't know… I thought that maybe telling you of all people could help me to deal with it, you know since you are together with George Weasley I thought…" Cedric ended and looked away from Harry.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said it to you, I shouldn't even have bring you out here… Forget that I said anything…" he said and was on his way to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Cedric wait!" Harry took Cedric's arm and made him turn to him. "You can't suspect that you can say something like that and then just leave, can you?" Harry said, "Look… I know it isn't easy. In the muggle world there are people that kill themselves when they discover their sexuality and when me and George was going to come out I was afraid that his family was going to left him and me and that our friends would leave us too… But as you see they haven't…" Harry said and gave Cedric a small smile and he smiled back.

"What I want to say is… I know how you feel… And if you want to talk about it… I'm all ears" he said and released Cedric's arm.

Cedric looked at him for a while and then he got a smile on his face, "Thank you…" he said and hugged a surprised Harry.

"Well, well, well! What have we here!" said someone who wasn't Harry or Cedric which made them brake apart. The voice belonged to someone who Harry knew all too well, and he didn't like it one bit.

**So who might it be hmm? **

**Sorry for being slow (again XD)! **

**So Cedric is bi, will this affect Harry and George in a way? Since George is clearly uncomfortable with them spending time together. So yeah, next time we will know more of Cedric's intentions and Harry has to find a girl he can dance with at the Yule ball!**

**So until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Potter!" said none other then Draco Malfoy who was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, standing next to him of his both sides as always.

"I thought it was a mater of time before you started to realize that dating a _Weasley_ would only lead to misery!" he said and the two brutes laughed. "At least I'm happy to see that you have stepped up a notch with your choice, but tell me _Cedric_, do you really want to go out with Potter? Is it because if you do, you too would be famous?" Malfoy asked Cedric and Harry was going to say something but Cedric stood in front of him with his right arm out so he shielded Harry.

"Why are you here, _Malfoy_?" Cedric said with such an icy voice, which made Harry scared of him. And so did Crabbe and Goyle, the two brutes were dumb but not that dumb and they both knew if they chose to pick a fight with Cedric Diggory…

"Well we were only taking a walk in the snow, _Diggory_! What, aren't we allowed to go here?" he asked icy too. Crabbe and Goyle took two more steps back and so did Harry. He did not want to be between the two or… At least one of them was a young man.

Harry had seen on a nature program when he was younger, (The Dursley had left him for a day while they were visiting aunt Marge) and had seen two male lions fought for their territory, well _this_ reminded him of that program seeing Cedric and Malfoy both looking prepared to hex each other at any second.

Malfoy was now close to Cedric and was looking up at his face with anger in his eyes. Yes Malfoy was tall but Cedric was taller. And again, every boy in Hogwarts was taller than Harry, except the first and second years. That would have been awkward.

"I suggest that you leave…" Cedric said to Malfoy who smirked "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it if I'm not?" he said, not avoiding a good challenge.

"It's not what I will do to you it's for what will happened to you" Cedric said and lowered his voice. "Do you know what happens to people who fights with a champion, Malfoy?" Cedric asked him. Harry could see that Malfoy didn't like were this was going but didn't get a chance to answer before Cedric spoke again.

"People who dares to intertwine a champion form his or hers duty will getting a curse from the goblet of fire it self, but it's not any normal curse of course… At first you don't see or feel any different but then you start to feel… Weird is the best way to put it. You can't describe it but it feels more as if something is eating inside of you. And it's true-" he said and look at Crabbe and Goyle who stood paralyzed of fear.

"- There is a worm inside of you that has a face of a skull who's eating you alive and people have tried to take them out of people before but somehow, after one is taking out two pops inside of you. Taking those two four will pop and then it multiplies and multiplies and all you want to do is to die, just so you can get rid of the pain. But even if you try to commit suicide you can't die. You remain a living cocoon for those worms until they decide when you can die." Cedric said and every one except Malfoy shivered of the thought of it.

"Oh and one more thing" Cedric said to Malfoy "You can't get kids. And I would guess that your father would not be happy about it, am I right?" at this Malfoy really reacted.

His former hard and tough exterior disappeared for a brief second but he knew that both Cedric and Harry had seen it. He looked from Cedric to Harry before he snorted and turned around and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Let's go" and they did as they were told.

After they left Cedric relaxed, let out a sigh and turned to Harry.

"What?" he asked Harry with his normal tone when he saw Harry's confused face. Just as if nothing had ever happened!

"What was that all about?" Harry asked trying to get a grip of what just happened. "I was just chasing him away" he said with a smile and shrugged.

"So none of that was true?" Harry asked, "What about the worm with a skull face?" Cedric said and Harry nodded "No, that was just something I made up!" he said and laughed. Harry couldn't help but to join but he got the feeling that Cedric and Malofy had a war going on between them.

So Harry asked after they had stop laughing, "Why did you say that about children to him?" and Cedric looked at him. "I shouldn't say too much because that's their privet life but the Malfoy family lives for getting powerful offspring's. That's a must in a Malfoy to be able to get children and if not, well you are cast out" he said and Harry frowned.

"How do you know this?" he asked Cedric, "Well I don't know if you remembered my dad but he likes to talk… A lot!" he said and rolled his eyes and with that Harry knew that they had left the event for now.

Cedric looked at his watch he had around his wrist.

"Ops! It's the time so late already?!" he said and showed Harry the time: 17.30.

Wow time really went fast! The students had to be back at the castle at 18.00!

The two boys starting to walk along side the road to the castle talking about something random. Then Harry had to ask.

"So how long have you known?" Cedric looked at him, "Always I guess… I have been in loved with both a girl and a boy…" he said and look into the sky. Harry got curious of course.

"May I ask who they were?" Cedric laugh "He, more like are!" he said. "Well, let see the first one was Oliver Wood" Cedric said and Harry looked like a deer in the headlight. "Oliver Wood?!" he said so loud so Cedric shushed him, "Sorry" Harry said and blushed.

Cedric continued, "Yeah, it was when I started at Hogwarts and I saw him one day and I was like, damn! And he got better as time passed on. He was one of the reasons I started playing Quidditch" he said and Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Of course I liked the sport before but it got much better when we were against each other, but it also made my focus not so good if you know what I mean" he said winked at Harry who smiled now.

"Then the girl is Chu" he said, "And yes it only became harder for me when I had to meet her during Quidditch games since she's a seeker too" he said and sighed.

"Does she know?" Harry asked Cedric but he shook his head, "That I'm bi? No, but does she know I like her? Yes that's why I asked her out to the ball" he said.

"Well I won't lie but you have good taste" Harry said, he had never seen Oliver in that light before but now when he thought about it, yeah he was good looking. But not as good as George of course!

They were now at the foot of the castle were they could see some of the students hurry in to the great hall for dinner. Harry saw Malfoy again and realized something.

"Do you think he would say something about us?" Harry asked Cedric and he seamed to know of what he was talking about.

"No, no he won't" he said and Harry hoped that Cedric was right. Then as they entered the doors Harry saw another blond at the hall. He said good-bye to Cedric and they promised they would meet again soon and then he went to the blond.

"Eh, excuse me?" Harry said and the person turned around.

"Oh, hello Harry Potter" Luna Lovegood said and took off her 3-D looking glasses from hear face so Harry could see her eyes.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Harry realized he was nervous. He had never asked anyone out before in his life. And it wasn't like he had to ask out George either, that just happen.

Luna smiled "Yes I would like to but Harry…" she said and looked "concerned" Harry guessed, "Wouldn't George Weasley get angry at us dancing together?" Harry smiled at her.

"That's why I want to talk to you about, Luna. I have to dance with a girl at the first dances until later that night, it's apparently tradition that the champions have to dance with a girl at the formal dances. I'm wondering if you would consider helping me with that so I can dance with George later?" he asked her hoping she would say yes.

She was still smiling, "Of course I will help you Harry Potter! It would be interesting to see how all the Wrackspurts will react in a situation like the Yule ball" she said and waved at Harry before heading to her seat at Ravenclaw.

So, Harry had a date now and he was happy with his choice. He went to Gryffindor table were he kissed George hello and sat between him and Hermione who was glaring at Ron when he was asking Padma Patil if she wanted to go with him at the ball.

George gave Harry a bag full of candies, which made Harry even happier.

"So how did it go?" George asked Harry after had received another kiss from him. Harry wanted to tell George everything but he had promised Cedric to not talk about it with others, and besides it wasn't the best place to talk.

"It went good" Harry said and gave George a smile before digging into his dinner.

What he didn't see was the war between Cedric and Malfoy. They were looking at each other with anger in their eyes but Malfoy's anger was not only for Cedric.

It was also for Harry and George.

**So, Harry is going with Luna, which should be fun to see how the outcome looks like. **

**Cedric and Malfoy has clearly a dispute going on between them and will Harry get to know more of it? **

**This chapter wasn't much of Harry and George but I promise there will be more next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry and Geroge was in Harry's bed the whole Saturday. They decided to do that the day before since today was the day of the ball. Both of them wanted to spend as much time as possible together before the event. And their friends respected their privacy by leaving the room alone. Everyone seamed to be nervous this day, Seamus and Dean didn't seam to know what to do so they sat in the common room and were restless.

Fred and Lee had told Harry and George that Hermione, Ginny and Angelina had already gone to the bathroom to prepare them self. Both Harry and George had rolled their eyes. Girls…

Ron seamed not keen to go and Harry didn't blame him. After Ron had received that horrible costume from his mother, he had tried and tried to make it look better without any success.

And lastly, Neville had disappeared with his dancing shoes and was now practicing his dancing skills in a empty classroom.

Harry and George didn't care for any of that, however Harry should at least practice his moves since he cannot dance… At all!

Harry was resting his head on George's shoulder while he was reading one of many books he had to read during the holidays. George was also reading, but instead of reading his homework he read the Daily Prophet.

"Huh, I just realized something…" George suddenly said and folded down the paper, "Hmm, what?" Harry asked but did not take way his eyes from the book.

"I haven't got into _that_ many detentions this year…" George said with the realization in his mind. Harry took his eyes from the book and looked at George.

"That's good isn't?" he asked, "Yeah… It is… but it feels weird somehow…" George said. "Why?" Harry asked and took down the book to his chest. "I mean, it's not bad but… I usually tend to do more pranks as Christmas time comes closer… And it's usually this time me and Fred get's a Howler from mom, _each_ might I add!" he said and laughed and Harry snorted and shook his head slightly.

"So, what do you mean about this?" Harry asked and George looked at him and then thought for a bit. "Hmm… I've might become more calmer since I got with you, Harry" he said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not blaming you!" George quickly said and raised his hands up in defense, "I just thinking that, being with you makes me I don't know… More mature" he said and took his hands down and rested them on his chest.

"I mean, I still like to make pranks on people, especially in Snape!" he said and both laughed, "and I still like to make up new inventions with Fred but…" he stopped and was trying to find the right words.

"I also like to just be with you, like here in bed…" he said and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled and reached up and kissed him.

The kiss lasted a long time before they broke apart and rested their heads against each other. "You know that I don't want to be the reason for you to stop the things you like to do…" Harry said and George smiled, "Ah now you just stabbed my heart, Mr. Potter!" he said sarcastically and Harry hit him in the arm.

George laughed and decided to tickle Harry, "Oh no George! Stop!" Harry said as he saw the look in Geogre's eyes but it was to late. George attacked his ribs and Harry started to laugh and scream for George to stop. George didn't care as he took a hold on Harry's body and pressed him against himself so he could through the book and the Daily Prophet on the floor. When he did that he took his leg over Harry so he looked Harry between his legs.

Harry could only lie still and get ready for George to attack. And when he did Harry continued to laugh and scream. George laughed as well when he saw his boyfriend lie under him with tears in his eyes.

George could do this forever but he knew he had to soon stop before Harry couldn't breath. George fell laughing on top on Harry as he was gasping for air.

"You… you… you idiot!" Harry said and hit George against his chest, "Haha, admit defeat!" George said and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry glared at him, "Just you wait…" he said but he admitted (to himself) that he actually liked it.

George looked at him and both of them became quiet. Only their breaths was making noise as they two realized what kind of position they were in. Surely they had been in this position before but that had been different. They hadn't thought the thought about _that_ when they were kissing before.

But now as time had passed on and the current event's that were happening right now, both of them had forgotten about the longing for each other. The thought of seeing and feeling each other that way had just left the radar completely, until now.

Harry's heartbeat raised faster, he had never done something like it before but he had thought of George of course in that way.

The same was for George. He didn't know what to do now. He had never had _it_ before, even if some people thought so. He was, just as Harry, new to this. What if he did something wrong? Or if he hurt Harry in a way?

Both of them didn't know what to do, but a strange force inside of them took over and they kissed each other. The kiss got intense and their hands explored the other's body. Harry opened his legs a bit and George placed himself between them so it got more comfortable for them.

George started to kiss on Harry's cheek and down to his neck and Harry pushed himself against George and moaned. George got up to Harry's mouth again and kissed him as they both started to unbutton each other's shirts and kissed each other's chest. George was on his way to take off his shirt when:

_*Knock knock*_

Both of them broke everything they were doing and George rolled over to the empty side of the bed.

"Hey you guys…" Ron said as he entered the room with his costume, obviously he didn't get why both of them looked annoyed at him.

"McGonagall is downstairs and asking who will stay here during Christmas" he said and threw his costume on his bed and swore on it. Harry realized that they hadn't talk about what they were going to do during the holidays.

He knew he had to stay in Hogwarts, there was the egg he had to figure out and even if it pained him to say about it: trying to solve it with the Weasley's was going to be impossible.

Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to wait to know what George and the others were going to do.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Ron! But mom and dad are going to Romania over the holidays, she sent an owl this morning" George said to Ron "Oh, okay that's good!" he said relieved.

"I didn't know what to say to McGonagall but I guess I say to her that we all are staying?" both Harry and George nodded and Ron exited the room.

They became quiet and a awkward silence came.

"So…" George began, "Yeah…" Harry said and the two looked at each other.

"What a way to ruin the moment…" George said and Harry agreed. "Hey, Harry…" George said and looked at him, "We don't need to rush it, you know…" he said and took a hold on Harry's left hand.

"I know…" Harry said both reviled and disappointed "I just…" he said but he didn't find any words.

George squeezed his hand, "I know… I wanted too… but we have time" he said and gave Harry a small smile. "I love you…" Harry said and George smile grew bigger "I love you too…" he said and they kissed again.

…

It was now two hours before they all had to go down to the great hall and meet their dates. Every one had their dresses and costumes on and was just looking at the extra stuff. Hermione hadn't gone out of the bathroom but Ginny and Angelina had, and Ron was asking if she was okay. They only told him that he would see later.

George was alone with Fred in their room. Luckily hadn't their mom sent them an awful costume as well just like she did to their little brother. No, they had spent their own money on their cloths in a cheap place in Diagon Ally just so they could avoid the same fate as Ron.

George was looking in the mirror, watching if there was something missing when Fred asked: "How are you taking it?"

"What do you mean?" George said to his twin who was tiding his shoes on the toilet seat. "I mean Harry, dancing with someone else" Fred said. George sighed, "Honestly? I wish there was a way for us to dance the whole time… I mean, why has he to dance with a girl? Why can't he dance who he wants?" George said annoyed by the stupid old tradition.

Fred sighed, "Yeah, they say that you can chose whom ever you want to, but for the champions they have to dance with someone at the opposite gender" he said and got up on his feet and was feeling if his shoes were good.

George snorted, "This whole tournament is stupid! I mean he could have really died by that dragon!" he said, " Yeah, that would have been a better way to go then for getting poisoned by some stranger…" Fred said and George gave him a death glare. "Too soon?" Fred asked and George rolled his eyes.

"We almost did it…" George said more to himself but when he realized that he said it out loud he smacked himself in his mind.

"Did what?" Fred asked at first but when he meet his brothers eyes-

"NO!" he said and got a huge grin on his face and turned his brother at him. "Tell me! What happened?!" George sighed.

"Well, we were joking and laughing and then we just kissed…" George said and Fred looked a little disappointed. "That's it? No: 'You look so sexy today, Harry… Have you done something with your hair?'" he asked and George rolled his eyes.

"So what happened?" Fred asked then, "Ron came in…" George said and Fred started to laugh, "Oh Merlin! You must have scared him for life!" he said laughing. "No we didn't get that far which is good… I think…" George said which got Fred interested.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

George looked insecure now which rarely happens, "I… I just don't know how… You know… How to do _it_…" he said hoping that his brother wouldn't laugh. He didn't.

"Oh…" Fred said and George felt embarrassed by his brother's realization of what he was talking about.

"Well ehm…" Fred said again which made the situation more awkward. "Are you… You know… hot for him?" Fred said, "Of course!" George said and both of them blushed. "So what's the problem?" Fred asked. "I'm just afraid I will… hurt him…" George said and Fred closed his eyes, trying his best to not laugh. Not because he thought it was funny, he usually started to laugh when he was nervous and felt extremely awkward.

"Well, I haven't been in that kind of situation before so… If I were you, I would talk to Harry before... you know..." Fred said and George looked at him. "What?! I can't do that!" he said and blushed heavily.

"Well I don't see any other way to help you" Fred said and shrugged. George sighed, he didn't want to talk about it with Harry but he also knew that Fred was right.

"Hey…" Fred said and tapped him on his shoulder, "Everyone is nervous the first time, I bet that even Harry is scared but… He trust's you so I wouldn't be that concern in the end" he said and smiled at George. George nodded and smiled as well.

"We should go down now" Fred said and looked at himself one last time in the mirror before going out of their bathroom.

When the two of them got out of their room and got to the common room were almost every Gryffindor was. Angelina came to them and she looked fantastic, she had curled her hair and was wearing a long violet colored dress.

"Oh my god…" she said as she looked behind them, both Fred and George looked behind them and saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes went directly to Ron and everyone in the room was trying to not laugh. He was so angry so he went right passed everyone and tripped sometimes on his way out, making some people burst out laughing.

George looked back at Harry who was laughing and then looked at George. The time stopped and it was only them in their world for the moment.

"Hi…" George said and smiled, "Hi…" answered Harry and smiled as well. George stretched a hand out and Harry took it and went down the last steps of the stair. George looked down and up on him and kissed Harry, "You look fantastic" he whispered and Harry smiled again, "Thanks… You too!" he said and they kissed again.

Fred and Angelina looked at each other and then at them again and smiled, "Ehm boys…" Fred said and knocked on George's shoulder, which made them brake apart. "It's time to go" he said and George scowled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright…" he said and then realized something, "Where's Hermione?" he asked Angelina. "Oh, she still in the bathroom, she said we could go ahead without her" she said and Harry frowned, what was she doing? "Shall we?" Fred asked and they all nodded and George took both Harry and Angelina in his arms and led them down out of the common room.

**So close! Damit Ron! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As they came down to the hall where they saw all the students trying to find their dancing partners in the chaos. Fred saw apparently the girl he ask so he disappeared, George and Angelina stayed with Harry and was trying to locate Luna in the massive horde of people.

"Hello everyone" Luna's voice came behind them and they all turned around and saw her stand their with a aqua blue dress and a ribbon on her hair with the same color. She looked good and Harry thought if he wasn't gay or with George he would have fallen for her right there.

"Hi Luna!" Harry said and broke away from George who tried to keep him at his side. Angelina laughed and George glared. "You look good" Harry said to Luna ignoring George and Angelina, "Thank you, Harry! It was my mother's, my father sent it to me yesterday" she said and looked down at her dress. Harry reacted when she said '_was_ _my mother's_' did she mean that her mother wasn't alive?

"You look good as well!" she said and smiled at him, which made him comeback to reality, "Oh thank you! Bought it at Madame Malkin's this summer" he said.

"_All student's are welcome to go in to the Great Hall! Champions will have to wait here a little while longer, thank you!_" McGonagall's voice echoed in the hall and the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"So…" George said and looked at Harry one last time, "See you inside!" said Harry and smiled and George nodded and then he and Angelina went inside.

"Look Harry!" Luna said and was pulling his arm so he would see behind him. When he looked up he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. She looked like Cinderella, hell she was just like Cinderella! Harry thought when he saw her. There was no trace of her former self and she blushed and smiled when she saw Harry.

She was definitely the most beautiful girl of them all…

Then something surprised Harry, Viktor Krum went past him and Luna and was heading towards Hermione. It couldn't mean…

But, yes it did. Viktor Krum was the one who had asked her! And when they came down she smiled again to Harry who smiled at her and shook his head slightly.

He took Luna around her waist and they went down as well. They met Cedric and Chu and Fleur was with Roger Davis from Ravenclaw. Cedric waved and met up with Harry and Luna.

"Hi Harry!" he said and was smiling, "Hi Cedric! How are you doing?" Harry asked and winked at him when Chu came behind him. "Shut up!" Cedric said but couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello Harry!" Chu said gave him a smile, "And Luna! Are you Harry's dance partner?" she said when she saw Luna. Luna was smiling and nodded but didn't say anything. "How wonderful!" Chu said she clearly knew how to deal with Luna, but Cedric looked a little confused by her.

Harry met Hermione's questionable eyes as she didn't know that Harry was friends with Cedric. He said through his eyes "_Well you didn't tell me about Viktor Krum either!_" and she blushed.

McGonagall came out through the doors after five minutes and asked them if they were ready. And when they all said yes she asked them if they could form a line and wait for the door's to open. Now Harry started to get nervous, he didn't know how to dance! He had the worst rhythm and was sure that he was going to step his foot wrong so that he and Luna would fall.

"What's bothering you, Harry?" Luna asked and Harry looked at her, "What? No everything's fine…" he said and tried to smile at her. She inspected him as he started to take heavier breaths. "You can't dance right?" she said and Harry looked at her and shook his head.

She smiled at him, "Don't worry I'll teach you the basics, just follow my lead" she said and somehow trusted her that everything would be fine. Then the door opened and they went in.

As Harry past every student in the school he could hear two things being said: 1. "Is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?!" And 2. "Is that Loony Lovegood with Harry Potter?!"

Obviously the Ravenclaw's were very proud of themselves that three of the champions had chosen a student from their house, but none of them had known that Luna was going to dance as well.

They all took their positions in the center of the hall and Harry placed his hand on Luna's waist. She gave him a look in the eye saying: "Don't worry" and Harry nodded and took a depth breath and waited for the music to begin.

Luna directed him and whispered to him where to place his feet at and where to move, of course he struggled at first and accidently stomped her but she said it was nothing. After a while Harry started to get the hang of it and right before he knew it, he was leading her instead of her leading _him_.

After the first and second dance, more people started to come out to the dance floor and then the whole school danced.

Harry saw Hermione and Krum, and then he saw Ron dancing with Padma however she didn't seam all that happy and Ron was starring angry at Hermione.

Then Harry felt someone knock on his back.

"Would you mind if I could take over from here, Luna?" George asked and was smiling at them with Angelina at his side. Luna smiled and nodded and gave Harry over to George, "Come on now Luna!" Angelina said, "Let's take something to drink" Luna looked at her with big eyes. "Luna?" she asked nervously, "You have very interesting species of Wrackspurts… they seam to like the music very very much…" she said, "Right…" Angelina said and the girls left them alone.

"So…" George said and took Harry's hand in his, "You or me?" he asked and Harry smiled, "You lead" he said and George smiled and took his hand around Harry's waist.

They danced slowly and intimate, not caring for the other student's or teachers as they went passed them.

"Having fun?" Harry asked George as he rested his head against George's chest, "When I'm with you, yes!" George said and kissed Harry on the cheek. They danced like that a few more minutes before they went to search for Luna and Angelina.

They were standing near the drinking table and Luna was saying something to Angelina, "- and that's why Feathercrabs like's to sleep in your wardrobe" Luna said to a terrified looking Angelina as she took another sip from her cup.

Angelina was grateful for when they came to her rescue. They eat and drank, Neville and Ginny came up to them after a while looking happy, Ron and Padma came as well and Ron was obviously in a bad mood. Later Cedric and Chu joined them and which George wasn't that happy about but he controlled himself. Then Hermione and Viktor came with some of his friends from Durmstrang, which made Ron go with Padma out on the dance floor.

Harry also got to know that Percy Weasley was there, he was apparently representing Barty Crouch since he was apparently sick again.

The night turn out to be fun for Harry, he danced again with George and then with Luna and Hermione.

"So, Viktor Krum…" Harry said to her as they were on the dance floor, Hermione blushed, "Okay, here is the thing. He's also a bookworm and I met him a couple of times in the library. He helped me with some things and I helped him and as a thank you he wanted me to go out with him tonight…" she said an blushed as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm, and there is no more meaning in all that?" he asked her and she blushed even more.

"Well I can't deny that he's good looking and a gentleman as well, but…" she ended, "What? Is there someone else?" Harry asked curiously. "NO!" Hermione yelled making the nearest people look at them. "NO NO NO NO NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!" she said and blushed heavily and Harry took his hands in the air, "Okay okay, calm down!" he said.

During the night someone who Harry didn't expected came to him to talk.

"Harry could you come with me for a second?" Percy said and nodded to the exit of the hall. Harry frowned, "What do you want from him, Percy?" George said and stood in front of Harry. Percy looked at him, "Nothing you should be concerned, George I just want to talk with him" he said coldly.

"Why?" asked George, "It's private…" Percy said and smirked at him.

"George, it's okay" Harry said and took his hand on George's shoulder and squeezed before following Percy.

When they were outside in the snow, Percy took his wand out and performed a silencing charm around them and a spell so they were warm.

"So what did you want to talk about me about?" Harry asked him and he turned around to face him. "I want to talk to you about you and my brother" he said and surprised Harry, Percy wasn't known for being the type of person who cared for others. And he was the least popular in the Weasley family and what Harry had heard from them is that Percy was almost at the point on breaking up with them.

Percy saw the look Harry gave him and sighed, "I know I'm not the most popular person in the family but I'm still one of them and always will be…" he said and looked almost sad. This was a Percy Harry didn't know or how to deal with.

"Here's the thing, I like you Harry I really do, you are like one in the family and everyone loves you but… I'm a bit concerned with the relationship you have with George… Not that I'm not approving it because I do but… Well, you are Harry Potter and things happen to you and the people around you…" he said and looked at Harry.

"I mean look at this year! You got somehow chosen to participate in the tournament and last year it was Sirius Black, and the year before people got attacked by a basilisk and Ginny was trapped with it down at the chamber of secrets, and the year before that the spirit of You-Know-Who… Do you see why I'm concerned?" he said Harry nodded and looked down.

"I'm not blaming you, Harry… I know you want it to end and to be normal but unfortunately you aren't… I'm just afraid that something will happened to George or when the times comes that you would be forced to brake up with him…" Harry looked at Percy, but he wasn't offended by what he had said. The thought have hit him a few times and he knew that he wasn't the safest person to be around with. And especially now when he had a feeling that Voldemort would come back.

"You have thought about it as well I see…" Percy said and Harry nodded slowly. "Well unfortunately I will not make it easier for you, I chose to be the one saying this to you since we don't have really a good relationship like you have with the other's but, I'm not the only one in the family who is concerned or more likely afraid… They may not admit it but the thought is there…" he said and Harry looked at him but didn't say anything.

Percy gave him a tiny smile, "Hey, hopefully nothing will happen and that would make us all happy and relived…" he said trying to make Harry feel better, but he wasn't the type for those stuff so he ended there.

"We should go back inside…" Percy said and was on his way in, "Aren't you coming?" he asked Harry who was still standing still, "No, I will be back soon…" he said and forced himself to get a smile on his lips. Percy nodded and headed in.

_***Here is were Harry hears Snape and Karkaroff talking and Harry sees the Drak Mark on Karkaroff's arm**__*_

Harry sneaked back in to the entrance of the Great Hall, luckily neither Snape or Karkaroff had seen him but Harry was so deep in his thoughts so he didn't hear George come up to him.

"Harry!" he said and shook his shoulders so Harry would recognize him. Harry snapped and looked at George who looked concerned.

"Harry! Where have you been?! I saw Percy come in alone and he said you needed some time alone, what happened? What did _he _say to you?" he said but Harry didn't get to answer him when they heard Ron and Hermione's angry voices.

They were heading at their way and you could tell that Ron was furious and Hermione looked as if she was almost going to cry. Harry and George looked at each other before they headed towards them.

"-That's not true Ron! Why won't you just listen to me?!" Hermione said, "I don't need to listen to you when the facts are right in front of me!" he said getting angrier.

"Hey hey! What's going on?!" Harry said as they came to them.

"What's going on? I tell you what's going on, Harry! Hermione here is spending her time with Krum, spreading information to him so he can win the tournament!" he said and pointing at her.

"You don't point at me, Ronald!" she said and smacked his hand away from her and turned to Harry and George, "I was just asking why Ron was avoiding me the whole evening and when I did he started to yell at me and Viktor!" she said.

"Because I don't want to be around traitors that's why!" Ron said and you could tell that broke Hermione, "You called me what?" she said with tears coming out of her eyes. Ron seamed to realize what he just said but didn't say anything.

"I think you two shouldn't say anything more to each other now…" Harry said and went between them, "Hermione go to the bathroom and Ron go to Gryffindor's, I will go up as well after I leave Luna outside of Ravenclaw's okay?" he said and the two of them nodded and went separate ways.

"Will you be fine?" George asked Harry and he sighed, "Yeah I think so… could you look after Hermione?" he said and George nodded and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

When Harry turned around was Luna there, "Hello, Harry are you going to take me back to Ravenclaw now?" she asked him and he nodded, "Well if you want to of course" he said and she nodded. "Yeah, I have seen every Wrackspurts now and they seam tired as well…" she said dreamily and Harry smiled.

He followed her up and thanked her for dancing with him and waved good-bye before going back to Gryffindor and prepared himself to hear what Ron wanted to say.

**Ok, that's it for this time!**

**I just want to point out that from now on there will be a few more times were I will just explain when the same events occur as in the books/movies, like right now with the Snape and Karkaroff scene and with the dragon, I didn't remember if that was exactly the way in the books but I remembered it was kind of like that in the movie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't much that happened that holiday.

You would think that since it was the Triwizard Tournament and with a bunch of foreigners in Hogwarts there was meant to be some controversial event that would be known for all eternity.

There was of course the usual mistletoes, who were flying around Hogwarts created by Fred and George, and forced people that walked beneath them to kiss each other. George had though cast a spell on them so they wouldn't react if Harry was the one going under one.

If you were hoping (like some of the students) that there would have been anything like the previous years, you would have been disappointed.

But for Harry and George it was wonderful.

They had spent their Christmas very quietly.

Hermione had gone back to her parents to spend Christmas in Spain, which made the atmosphere in the common room good again.

She and Ron had been at each other's throats since the ball. Hermione was demanding him to apologize and Ron was calling her a traitor. Harry had tried to make them speak again but with no success.

The trio had been tested earlier that year and now none of them knew if they ever could go back as they were before that year.

George saw how sad that made Harry and tried to talk to Ron and Hermione himself. None knows how he did it but they all agreed that they wouldn't yell in front of Harry and that Hermione would spend her Christmas with her parents, so both she and Ron could get some time off from each other.

Another thing, which made this Christmas calm, was that no psycho came after Harry.

Dumbledore had put different kinds of spells and charms around Gryffindor's common room and the rooms of the students, to detect any kind of dark magic or anything that could possibly harm them.

However that didn't make George stop for being a protective lion around Harry, since there were fewer eyes to watch Harry around Christmas time and it didn't help that both of them knew that out somewhere in Hogwarts was the one who had poised Harry.

Dumbledore didn't like it either.

Somehow the person who was responsible was still around _his_ school but there was no trace of him or her.

Snape had his eyes everywhere and Mad-Eye Moody was watching Harry extra carful as time went on.

Besides that, the holidays were uneventful.

Well almost…

It pretty much started at the day when all the students were leaving and Harry and the Weasley's (besides Ron) were at the footsteps too the entrance to say good-bye to Hermione and their friends.

She kept looking behind them as if she hoped to see Ron comedown the stares and say good-bye to her. He didn't and Harry saw that she became sadder. He hugged her tighter and she waved too them and disappeared.

Then Cedric came up to them and asked if he could borrow Harry for a few minutes, George glared but nodded and Cedric took Harry by the hand and they went away from the crowed.

"So Harry, do you remembered the day when you told me about the dragons?" he said and Harry nodded, "Yes what about it?" Cedric smiled, "I am truly grateful for that and now I'm in debt too you" he said.

"Oh… No, it's not necessary" Harry said, "I thought that it was unfair that everyone knew about them except you…" he said and Cedric shook his head.

"It doesn't mater how long you try to say that, I'm still in debt too you!" he said and smiled again. He got now much closer and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Go to the prefect's bathroom with your egg and take a bath! You will know what to do with it then" he said and winked.

"Anyway I should go an meet with Cho and my friends! And by the look of your boyfriend I would say he thinks so too" he said and Harry turned around to see George's angry glare at Cedric. He became embarrassed when Harry and Cedric looked at him and turned his eyes to Fred who was giggling.

"Yeah maybe" Harry said and laughed a little.

"Okay, see you soon Harry!" Cedric said and was about to go when Harry realized something.

"By the way, Ced!" he said and Cedric turned around. "Have you… You know… Told her?" he asked and Cedric realized what he was talking about. He shook his head slightly, "No not yet…" Harry nodded and Cedric was about to leave when he turned around again.

"Could you, you know… Help me when I come back?" he asked and Harry smiled and nodded. Cedric smiled in relief and waved and then he too disappeared.

When Harry got back to George, Fred and Ginny he turned George's head towards him and gave him a deep kiss. George was surprised but deepened it more by hugging Harry around his waist.

There was a cough from Ginny, "Maybe you shouldn't do that in front of the whole school, you know!" she said and they broke apart and they all went to their common room.

…

After that day Harry had the thought of what Cedric had said but didn't know when he should go to the prefect bathroom. He knew he should do it as soon as possible so he can focus on preparing for the next task. But there was one thought, which made him red then the reddest tomato.

Should he ask George to come too?

It was Christmas day and they were exchanging presents.

They all got the traditional Weasley shirts and different kinds of pies and sweets from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry got a new set of chess players from Ron, new notebooks and a book of the greatest Aurors in the world from Hermione, some weird stuff from Hagrid which Harry almost didn't even dared to opened since it moved by it self.

George gave him different kinds of chocolate, which he had bought in Hogsmeade. It was the best he could and Harry got very happy which made George's disappointment (of himself) go away.

Harry was too, disappointed of himself.

He didn't know what to give George and felt very bad until he got an idea.

George looked confused when Harry gave him a letter while he blushed heavily. But when he opened it he understood why and blushed as well.

"Oh…" was all he said and looked at Harry who looked as if he wanted to run away of embarrassment.

"Hey what did you get?" Fred asked as he came towards them and neither of them could react quickly before Fred had snapped the letter away from George and started to read.

"Let's see…" he said as Harry and George both said at the same time, "NO!" but it was too late.

As Fred read it his eyes became wider and he too started to blush.

"What's that?" asked both Ron and Ginny and pooped at each side of Fred too see what he was reading but Fred turned around quickly.

"Oh nothing!" he said laughing, " It's was just a blank peace of paper! Nothing interesting at all!" he said and made it to a ball and threw it to George who caught it.

Ron and Ginny looked disappointed and got back to their own presents.

Fred however turned around and stared at Harry in awe.

"Harry…" he said quietly so Ron and Ginny didn't hear, "Wow!" he said and got huge grin on his face and went up to his room to laugh.

Both George and Harry turned to each other both embarrassed of what happened.

"So…" George started, "Are you sure, Harry?" he asked and Harry was now not sure. He wanted to _have_ George but to know that his brother knew…

Harry shook his head and straightened himself and looked at George with confidence.

"Yes... What, are you ashamed?" he asked challenging and George raised an eyebrow before he started to laugh.

"No" he said and smiled, "Well a little embarrassed but otherwise I'm actually exited" he said and bent down to Harry's ear, "I see you tonight!" he said seductively which made Harry shiver in a good way.

**First I have to apologize for being away for such a long time! I don't know what happened but I just got stuck and didn't know how to proceed. I think this is the tenth attempt to write a new chapter and even though it's short the story is going forward :) **

**Don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon since we can all guess what Harry wants from George ;)**

**Again sorry for the delay and happy reading! :) **


End file.
